la maldición de la soledad
by drshadow.elponyerizo
Summary: Mi nombre es Lyra Heartstrings, y no me recordarás. Ni siquiera recordarás esta conversación. Al igual que con el resto de ponis con los que alguna vez me he cruzado, todo lo que diga o haga será olvidado. Toda carta que escriba aparecerá en blanco; cada pista que deje tras de mí se perderá. Estoy atascada aquí en Ponyville por la misma maldición que hace que todos me olviden. Aún
1. capitulo 1

la maldición de La soledad

I - Melodiosa

**Título original:** Background Pony: I - Melodious

**Escrito por:** ShortSkirtsAndExplosions

**Traducido por:** maria pony

**Traducción revisada por:** dr shadow

Querido Diario,

¿Cuándo empezó la música? ¿Comenzó con una pregunta? ¿Una exclamación? ¿Había algún poni riéndose? ¿O llorando? ¿Estaba ese poni solo? ¿O tenía una audiencia?

Cuando asistí por primera vez a la Escuela de Celestia para Unicornios Superdotados, creía que encontraría todas las respuestas a cómo y cuándo empezó la música. Lo que descubrí fue que las mejores piezas para nosotros (las más artísticas, conmovedoras y melodiosas) se habían perdido para siempre. La civilización de Equestria tenía más de diez mil años, y en esos diez milenios sólo la música de los últimos quince siglos había sido grabada, conservada o recitada hasta el día de hoy.

¿Qué fue de la música que se había perdido para siempre? ¿Cuántas obras maestras habían desaparecido en el gran vacío del tiempo? ¿Qué tipo de genios y prodigios existieron en el pasado, y cuántas de sus obras maestras permanecerían en el olvido? ¿El hecho de que su música ya no resuene en los salones de nuestro reino significa que han perdido su valor?

Hace años, me convertí en una estudiante de teoría de la música, pensando que encontraría las respuestas. Lo que descubrí, sin embargo, fue que componer música es simplemente un medio para plantear preguntas con nuestros corazones que nuestras mentes no pueden formular. Cada vez que cantamos o tocamos un instrumento, estamos buscando algo. Cada vez que llenamos el aire con notas rítmicas y matices, estamos esforzándonos por mantener el contacto con esa parte de nosotros a la que nuestras palabras no pueden alcanzar.

Me gustaría pensar que los ponis de tiempos remotos estaban buscando algo, tal y como nosotros hacemos hoy en día. Eso significa para mí que aunque la música del pasado se ha perdido, el medio para expresarnos y descubrirnos a nosotros mismos todavía sigue ahí. Nuestra civilización entera es el bello bis de una sinfonía que ha caído en oídos sordos, pero no en corazones insensibles. Mientras sintamos la música (encarnando la misma curiosidad y ambición de nuestros ancestros) todo lo que sea importante permanecerá en el recuerdo, pues lo tendremos guardado bajo llave en nuestro propio pulso.

Hoy en dia, me dedico a tocar música. Lo hago porque también estoy buscando; por una parte, estas mágicas notas que me esfuerzo por construir pueden ser una manera de librarme de la maldición que ha caído sobre mí. Por otra, trato de añadirme a esos mismos latidos que han mantenido un ritmo constante desde el principio de los tiempos. Mientras sea parte de eso, mientras componga melodías que el alma de Equestria no pueda resistirse a bailar, entonces tal vez tenga la oportunidad de alcanzar a algún poni.

Tal vez no seré olvidada.

Justo el otro día estaba en la esquina de la Calle Principal de Ponyville, tocando el último número experimental con mi lira. Decidí llamarlo "Elegía Lunar #7". Era la misma melodía a la que había intentado dar cuerpo durante toda la semana. Ya sabes cual digo; esa que escribí en mi última carta. Es la melodía con la que me desperté durante esa noche tormentosa. Esa que casi derriba el árbol sobre mi huerto de zanahorias. Siempre sentí que eso fue un mal presagio, y qué encontrar una manera de anotar esta canción beneficiaría mi búsqueda al final. Por ahora, sin embargo, no he percibido ninguna cualidad mágica en la melodía, pero probablemente sea porque no he recitado la tonada para Twilight todavía.

La señorita Sparkle siempre tiene la solución. Tal es su talento. Si pusiera ese ingenio en componer música ella misma, estoy segura de qué la Princesa Celestia estaría aún más orgullosa de ella.

¡Oh, rayos! Siempre me desvío con estas entradas. Como iba diciendo, estaba en la esquina de la Calle Principal de Ponyville. Estaba tocando mi lira y... bueno... había estado quedándome corta de dinero últimamente. Así que traje el bote conmigo. Los ciudadanos de Ponyville no tardaron mucho en mostrar su gentileza. En menos de dos horas había ganado cerca de 25 monedas. Había obtenido más que eso, por supuesto. Fui obsequiada con varias sonrisas de aprecio. Yo permanecí callada y continué tocando mi música. Debía haberles parecido muy absorta, pero pocos sabían que estaba observándoles a ellos con tanta atención como ellos a mí.

Carrot Top, por supuesto, fue la primera en donarme algo. Ya había escrito sobre ella antes. Normalmente está despierta y en activo antes que cualquier otra alma de Ponyville, y es la que más trota por el pueblo, cosa normal teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de encargos que le solicitan. Ese día, lanzó una moneda a mi bote y me sonrió. Me acordé de esa misma cara, sucia de tierra y briznas de hierba al final del día cuando me enseñó cómo plantar un huerto. Se despidió agitándome una pata como si fuera la primera vez que nos veíamos (así era para ella) y entonces se fue.

La alcaldesa fue la siguiente en acercarse. Su crin parecía menos gris ese día. Me pregunto si habría cambiado de tinte. La alcaldesa es una poni fantástica. Si Ponyville fuera otro pueblo, el líder electo seguramente no comulgaría con gentuza como yo, pero la alcaldesa obviamente es mucho más culta. Me miró con una sonrisa mientras elogiaba mi talento musical, y arrojó una moneda dorada a mi bote antes de alejarse. Me pregunto si finalmente tuvo el valor para hablar con su hija. Estaba muy preocupada por la brecha emocional que se había abierto entre ambas últimamente. Nunca le diría a nadie lo mal que lo estaba pasando, menos en aquella ocasión en la que logré que me lo confesara. Fue una conversación sincera que tuvimos mientras tomábamos un té. Siempre la recordaré, más por su propio bien que por el mío.

Varios ponis más trotaron por mi lado mientras el sol daba paso al mediodía. Durante ese tiempo, estuve practicando la "Elegía Lunar #7." El hecho de que otros ponis estuvieran disfrutando de mi música o arrojándome monedas tan solo era un beneficio adicional. Usando mi magia punteé cada una de las cuerdas de la lira con experta precisión, repitiendo la tonada una y otra vez. Ningún poni se quejó por la repetición, pero tampoco esperaba que lo hicieran. Las únicas miradas incómodas que recibí iban dirigidas a la sudadera que tenía puesta; la que siempre llevaba durante esas excursiones al pueblo. Creía que ya me había acostumbrado a eso, tal y como me había acostumbrado a los enfriamientos que me llegaban junto con las melodías con las que me despertaba. Aún así, no podía quejarme. Simplemente tenía que seguir practicando la elegía. Sabía que solamente Twilight Sparkle podría ayudarme a entender el significado de la canción, tal y como hizo con la mayoría de las otras elegías anteriormente, pero eso no me detenía de intentar _sentirla _por mí misma, durante todo el tiempo que pudiera permitirme.

Y entonces se acercó Rarity. La vista de su preciosa crin y sus brillantes ojos casi rompieron mi concentración pues se desvió del camino hacia su tienda para escucharme.

—¡Cielos, es una melodía divina! —fueron sus palabras exactas. Depositó tres monedas en el bote, más que cualquier otro poni. Siempre me siento mal cuando eso ocurre, pero una parte de mí piensa que Rarity necesita ser más generosa que otros ponis para poder experimentar su altruismo. Así que interpreté mi papel, especialmente cuando se inclinó hacia mí con ojos compasivos para decir—: ¡Pero querida, parece que estés helada! Dime, ¿estás enferma?

Era cierto. Mis dientes castañeaban, y no; no estaba actuando. Cuando los enfriamientos me llegaban, poco podía hacer para pararlos. Mi sudadera siempre había sido mi primera línea de defensa contra los inexplicables efectos secundarios de esta maldición. No puedo pretender explicar eso a todos y cada uno de los ponis con los que me cruzo. Si me abrigo más aún, tal y como mi tembloroso cuerpo me grita en silencio, entonces todavía más ponis aparte de Rarity se pararían para hacerme la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

—Oh, me encuentro perfectamente, señorita —recuerdo haberle contestado. Normalmente no respondo cuando estoy en medio de una interpretación, pero soy una unicornio que puede permitirse el hacer varias cosas a la vez—. Tan solo es que la temperatura de mi cuerpo es más baja que la de un poni normal. —Era una mentira. Pero, relativamente, todo lo que decía a estos aldeanos era mentira. Después de todo, incluso cuando es verdad lo que digo, tiene el mismo efecto sobre ellos.

—¡Bueno, no puedo permitir que una música con tanto talento como tú se congele hasta morir! —dijo Rarity. Entonces hizo algo que debía de haber previsto. Abrió su alforja y sacó una bufanda amarilla—. Toma, querida. Quedatela el tiempo que quieras. —Su sonrisa brillaba tanto como la resplandeciente telequinesis que usó para hacer flotar el dorado artículo hacia mí. Claramente no tenía otra opción, pero eso no hizo que me resultara más fácil aceptar su regalo.

—Oh, gracias, señorita. —Le sonreí y dejé de tocar la elegía para enrollarme la bufanda al cuello. Intentar rechazarla educadamente habría sido demasiado complicado en ese momento—. Es muy amable.

—Oh, puedo hacer cien más como esa en mi boutique. Además, el amarillo no es mi color, pero conjunta de maravilla con tus ojos. —Rarity sonrió. Hay algunas caras hermosas que se quedan para siempre grabadas en tu mente. La de Rarity era una de ellas—. Deberías acercarte algún día. Puedo hacerte una sudadera nueva. La tuya es bonita, por supuesto, pero me atrevería a decir que empieza a parecer algo desgastada.

Se me escapó una risita tonta y le sonreí.

—Gracias. Me lo pensaré.

—¡Sí, piénsatelo! —Rarity se alejó, tarareando una antojadiza versión de la melodía que estaba tocando. Desapareció en la entrada principal de la tienda que había al otro lado de la calle.

Continué tocando mi música, arropada más por la sincera generosidad de Rarity que por el grosor de la bufanda que me había dado. La tarde se iba acercando. Un resplandor carmesí hacía brillar los pelajes de los ponis mientras el sol iba descendiendo por el horizonte. Debía haber tocado la Elegía Lunar unas diez veces antes de volver a ver a Rarity trotando de vuelta con las alforjas llenas de sus nuevas compras.

No puedo mentir. Me desalenté un poco cuando se acercó y dejó caer tres monedas doradas en mi bote.

—¡Cielos, es una melodía divina! —dijo, y entonces se inclinó hacia mí—. ¡Pero querida, parece que estés helada! Dime, ¿estás enferma?

Me resultó un poco más difícil sonreír esta vez. No obstante, murmuré suavemente sobre la tonada que aún estaba tocando:

—Oh, me encuentro perfectamente, señorita. —No pude evitar añadir con un guiño—: De hecho, una yegua muy amable me dió esta bufanda hace apenas una hora.

—¡Bueno, debe de ser una poni con un gusto excepcional! —dijo Rarity con ávida admiración—. Conjunta de maravilla con tus ojos. Deberías acercarte a mi boutique algún día. Puedo hacerte una sudadera nueva. La tuya es bonita, por supuesto, pero...

—¿Parece desgastada?

—¡Sí! ¡Estaba a punto de decir eso! —exclamó Rarity, escapándosele un gritito ahogado—. ¿Lees el pensamiento, además de tocar tan maravillosamente?

—Algo así. Procuraré acercarme por su encantadora boutique algún día, señorita.

—Eso espero. —Y se fue, una vez más tarareando, una vez más siendo una elegante y descuidada desconocida.

Decidí entonces que ya había tocado suficiente por esa tarde. Recogí mi lira y el bote lleno de monedas y los puse en mi alforja. Tenía la boca seca, así que fui directamente hacia Sugarcube Corner. La señora Cake estaba trabajando. Tan pronto me senté en la mesa, se acercó con una sonrisa tan brillante como su delantal.

—¡Buenas tardes, señorita! ¿Es usted nueva en el pueblo?

—Hmmm... Sí y no. —Le dirigí una sonrisa—. ¿Cuanto por su mejor té de hierbas?

—Una moneda.

—¿Que tal tres monedas por una taza de té y un sandwich de margaritas?

—¡Será suficiente, cariño! —Dijo la señora Cake alegremente. Me pregunto si sabe lo armoniosas que suenan siempre sus palabras. Podría escribir una tesis que sólo tratara de la tonalidad de su voz. Se alejó rápidamente hacia la cocina en la parte trasera de Sugarcube Corner mientras sacaba mi bote lleno de monedas doradas de mi alforja.

Fue entonces cuando oí unos sollozos dos mesas más allá. Dirigí la mirada y divisé a la señora Hooves y a su hija Dinky. La pequeña unicornio estaba llorando con una especie de sollozo triste y angustioso. Nunca hubiera creído que la hija de Derpy pudiera montar esa escena. Dinky ocultaba su cara en un par de cascos mientras su madre le susurraba palabras de consuelo a sus oídos. No podía distinguir qué es lo que decía Derpy desde donde yo estaba sentada, pero podía ver una genuina sonrisa en su cara... y en algún momento en medio de ella, sus consuelos debieron haber funcionado. Dinky se secó las lágrimas y trató de imitar la sonrisa de su madre.

En ese momento, Pinkie Pie apareció dando volteretas locamente por el centro de Sugarcube Corner, como siempre hacía. Entonces procedió a entretener a varios potrillos dentro del establecimiento con una serie de escandalosas bromas y payasadas. Los niños reían y aplaudían con sus cascos a los números de Pinkie. Derpy señaló hacia Pinkie Pie mientras daba golpecitos al anca de Dinky, animándole a que fuera y se divirtiera con Pinkie y el resto. La joven unicornio se fue brincando con entusiasmo, reemplazando rápidamente la tristeza de su cara por una euforia infantil. Derpy observó a Dinky con buen ojo, aunque no pudo ocultar el suspiro que escapó de sus labios ni la mirada abatida de su cara mientras se desplomaba sobre la mesa.

Estaba tan abstraída en esa escena que apenas noté la figura de la señora Cake en mi visión periférica. Me giré para observarla. La pastelera se había quedado plantada, mirando extrañada los alrededores de Sugarcube Corner. Sostenía una bandeja con una taza de té humeante y un sandwich de margaritas, pero no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ello.

—Que raro... —Sus ojos parpadeaban y sus labios permanecían abiertos tras cada palabra que salía de su boca—. Juraría que acababa de... —Dió media vuelta y miró hacia la cocina—. ¿Donde iba yo con esto? Te lo juro, me estoy volviendo senil...

Me aclaré la garganta.

La señora Cake me dirigió la mirada e instantáneamente me sonrió educadamente.

—¡Buenas tardes, señorita! ¿Es usted nueva en el pueblo?

—Hmm... —Le sonreí con dulzura—. Sí y no. Parece confundida. ¿Va todo bien?

—¡Oh, por supuesto! Si tan solo supiera qué es lo que iba a hacer con... con... —La señora Cake frunció el ceño a la bandeja como si estuviera llena de hormigas—. ¡Bah! De todos modos, debería de estar preparando ese pastel para el banquete de la alcaldesa de mañana.

Estiré el cuello para mirar la bandeja.

—¿Eso es un té de hierbas y un sandwich de margaritas?

—Pues sí. Así es.

—Hmmm... —Deje caer unas pocas piezas doradas sobre la mesa—. ¿Tres monedas es suficiente para pagar por ello?

—¡Oh! Emm... ¿Lo quiere?

—Parece un buen pedido. Lo probaré —Le contesté sonriendo.

—¡Está bien! ¡Así al menos no se desperdiciará! —La señora Cake colocó grácilmente la taza y el plato en mi mesa mientras yo le deslizaba las monedas. Las cogió y me hizo una reverencia—. ¡Disfruta tu tiempo en Sugarcube Corner! Tan solo avísame si necesitas algo más, cariño.

—Eso haré.

Después de que se fuera, sorbí lentamente el té, deleitándome con su calor a medida que alejaba los escalofríos de mi cuerpo. Tenía tiempo para relajarme, reflexionar, pensar en mi música. Debería haber pasado cada minuto pensando en el movimiento que faltaba al final de la "Elegía Lunar #7," pero en vez de eso continué observando la mesa de la señora Hooves.

Derpy es una poni triste. No muchos en el pueblo lo saben. Muchos cometen el pecado de juzgar a la cartera de Ponyville por su apariencia. Yo misma estuve incluída en ese grupo, pero es porque durante todas las veces que he intentado averiguar más sobre ella no lograba descubrir la fuente de sus problemas. Sin embargo, haberla visto consolar a una Dinky consternada, podía haberme dado un pista.

Así que, tras acabar el té y devorar rápidamente el sandwich de margaritas, me coloqué la alforja y me dirigí hacia su mesa. Nunca me resulta fácil comenzar con las "presentaciones", así que hace tiempo aprendí a saltármelas con alguna excusa.

—¿Por qué está tan abatida, señora Hooves?

Derpy alzó la vista de la mesa. Sus ojos miraban en direcciones opuestas. Sabía donde tenía que colocarme para que pudiera verme.

—Umm... lo siento. ¿Nos conocemos?

Le sonreí.

—¿Hay alguien en el pueblo que no conozca a la repartidora de correos más fiel de Ponyville?

—Oh, supongo que tienes razón. —Derpy rió nerviosamente, entonces deslizó uno de sus cascos por su crin—. No habré... emm... atravesado alguna ventana de su casa volando o algo así, ¿verdad?

—Jejeje... Nada de eso.

—Uf. Me alegro. Mi memoria no es demasiado buena.

—Ese es un barco en el que todos comparten asiento, señora Hooves. Créame. —Me senté a su lado y señalé hacia donde estaba su hija junto con otros alegres potrillos y Pinkie Pie—. Dinky tiene muchísimo talento para su edad. Ha obtenido la puntuación más alta de la clase en los últimos tres exámenes. ¿Sabía usted eso?

—¡S-sí! —exclamó Derpy, torciendo la vista en extraños ángulos—. ¿Cómo es que **tú** lo sabes?

A esto es a lo que me refería cuando decía que no era nada fácil. Pensando rápidamente, le contesté:

—Soy una profesora de música de Canterlot. No hace mucho, me enviaron a ayudar a la señorita Cheerilee a expandir su currículum. Está pensando en formar una banda de música para potrillos. ¿Había oído algo sobre ello?

—¡Pues sí! —dijo Derpy.

Estaba equivocado en una cosa que escribí antes: algunas de las cosas que digo _son_ verdad, pero sólo porque he sido testigo de ellas. En efecto, durante este último mes, Cheerilee había intentado crear una banda escolar de música. No parecía ser un tema de alegría para la señora Hooves.

—Mi madalenita está tan entusiasmada con ello —dijo ella—. Es de lo único que habla todas las mañanas antes de que la deje en la escuela. —Suspiró y observó de forma apática a través de Sugarcube Corner como su hija se perdía entre el alegre espectáculo de Pinkie Pie—. Tiene un talento natural para la música. De hecho la llevé a una tienda de instrumentos musicales la semana pasada. Le permitieron probar una de sus flautas. Lo juro, nunca había escuchado algo tan asombroso... y mi madalenita apenas había _practicado. _Tiene tanto talento... justo como su padre. —Esas últimas palabras en particular son las que más le costaron de pronunciar, y vi como nuevamente la cara de Derpy se llenaba de tristeza.

—Vi como lloraba antes —le comenté. Hay algunas canciones que no tienen una conexión. A veces, todo lo que necesitas es oír el coro, no importa cuanto duela—. Supongo que es porque no puede unirse a la banda de Cheerilee.

Derpy se estremeció, pero sabía que no por ello iba a dejar de hablar. Muchos ponis en este pueblo tienen cantidad de cosas de las que hablar, y las veces que deciden contarlas es casualmente cuando les pregunto. ¿Tal vez ese sea mi propósito? Muchas veces lo pienso. Supongo que soy el único poni que así lo cree.

—Ojalá pudiera —dijo finalmente la señora Hooves—, pero me temo que su madre no puede ayudarla.

—¿Oh?

—No le cuento esto a muchos ponis, y desde luego no se lo contaré a ella, pero las cosas se han puesto bastante mal últimamente. —Derpy bajó la mirada hacia la mesa y empezó dibujar círculos en ella con uno de sus cascos, como en un intento desesperado de equilibrar sus ojos—. Apenas gano lo suficiente para vivir el día a día. Ser cartera no da suficiente dinero para una madre soltera. Si el padre de Dinky estuviera aquí y tuviera un trabajo, tal vez podría permitirme algo más que poner comida en nuestra mesa. ¿Pero una banda de música...? —Derpy suspiró de nuevo y se pasó un casco por sus ojos húmedos—. Dinky es una potranca tan dulce y hermosa... Es muy entregada y ayuda mucho a su madre. Lo único que quiere para sí misma es poder tocar la flauta. Tiene un don, y todavía no puede creer el talento que tiene mi madalenita...

—La destreza musical es el mejor tipo de talento, señora Hooves —le dije con una dulce sonrisa—. Debería estar orgullosa. Su hija conmoverá las almas de otros ponis tal y como conmueve la suya simplemente por estar viva.

—No conmoverá a nadie si no puedo darle lo que se merece —murmuró Derpy con voz temblorosa—. Mi madalenita es tan educada con todos... tanto jóvenes como adultos. Y hace todo lo que puede en la escuela. Estudia muchísimo. Es tan... tan dulce... —Sorbió y se secó una lágrima antes de que pudiera deslizarse por su gris mejilla—. Su pasión es tocar, y no puedo ayudarla. Su madre no tiene tanto talento como ella. Ni siquiera puedo procurarnos un lugar mejor para vivir, así que mucho menos una flauta que haga sus sueños realidad. ¿Qué tipo de amor es ese?

Me incliné hacia ella y puse uno de mis cascos en ella suavemente.

—Su amor sincero es el tipo de cosas que su hija apreciará y recordará para siempre. Hay padres que creen que el dinero puede comprarlo todo, pero no dan a sus hijos ni atención ni respeto. Usted no es ese tipo de madre, señora Hooves. Creo que de una forma u otra, encontrará la manera de darle a Dinky lo que quiere. Pero usted ya le está dando lo que _necesita_. Si alguna vez se olvida de las palabras que le estoy diciendo ahora mismo, al menos recuerde el mismo sentimiento que la está llevando al borde de las lágrimas mientras le hablo. Pues _ese_ sentimiento es real y eterno.

Derpy sorbió de nuevo. Por un breve instante, habría jurado que sus ojos se habían centrado en mí. Sonrió con una expresión que todavía me conmueve hoy en día.

—¿Cómo podría olvidar las palabras de una poni tan amable y comprensiva como tú?

Simplemente le sonreí.

—Esté al lado de su hija como siempre ha estado, señora Hooves. Algún día, de alguna manera, sus sueños se volverán realidad. Se lo prometo.

Antes de que Derpy tuviera la oportunidad de responder, Dinky volvió dando saltitos y se puso a brincar alrededor de su madre, riéndose e imitando las tonterías que Pinkie Pie dijo a los potrillos unos momentos antes. Derpy apenas podía mantener quieta a su hija, así que finalmente recurrió a darle un fuerte abrazo, envolviendo a la pequeña unicornio con sus cascos. Dinky reía y se retorcía en el abrazo de su madre mientras ésta la acariciaba dulcemente con el hocico.

Fue en ese momento cuando un frío repentino me sobrecogió. Me puse a temblar y estiré las mangas de mi sudadera. Por un momento pude ver que un aliento vaporoso se escapaba de mis labios, y entonces es cuando supe, como siempre sabía, lo que se había perdido.

Uno de los ojos de Derpy miró hacia donde estaba yo, y su cuerpo dio un respingo de sorpresa.

—¡Oh, hola! ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señorita?

Me aclaré la garganta, luchando por contener mis últimos escalofríos.

—Discúlpeme —Me levanté—. No me di cuenta de que esta mesa estaba ocupada.

—¡Tonterías! —La voz de Derpy se ajustó al tono risueño de su hija. Si algo era cierto, es que ahora estaba feliz—. Estamos en Sugarcube Corner. Cualquier pony puede sentarse donde quiera. ¿No es así, madalenita?

Dinky tan solo reía. Siempre había envidiado a Pinkie Pie por el efecto que tenía en los potrillos. Las rimas de guardería y canciones de cuna todavía estaban en mi lista de cosas a dominar.

—En serio, debo irme —Era cierto. El Sol comenzaba a ponerse y todavía tenía que ver a Twilight. Pronto sería de noche, y no podría permitirme hablar con ningún poni—. Os deseo que paseis una buena tarde.

—Jeje... No estoy seguro de porqué exactamente —dijo Derpy—, pero ya lo es.

Salí de Sugarcube Corner y lentamente fui de camino a la biblioteca de Twilight Sparkle. Ante la llegada de la noche, la tarde se mecía sobre mi cuerno en un manto morado. Alrededor de mí, cuerpos equinos galopaban rápidamente hacia sus hogares. Nunca podré entender porque los ponis tienen tanta prisa cuando el Sol se pone, especialmente en Ponyville. A veces me pregunto si soy el único poni que hace esto: que se toma su tiempo y permite de forma sumisa que el fresco murmullo del atardecer le calme. Sucumbí ante el momento con un suave tarareo, recitando un número de piano que mi madre me enseñó cuando era una pequeña potranca. Mi familia habría estado en una situación mejor que Derpy y Dinky. Nunca podría haber imaginado que llegaría a perder todo lo que tenía; tanto material como emocionalmente. Todavía me pregunto qué estará haciendo mi familia ahora, pero trato de no hacerlo. Pensar en esa melodía de piano me trae cálidos recuerdos del pasado. Desearía poder decir que el presente es menos frío.

Las farolas de las calles de Ponyville empezaban a encenderse en el momento que llegué a la puerta de la biblioteca de Twilight. Estaba abierta; el asistente de Twilight debía de estar entrando algo dentro. Cuando entré en la biblioteca, me di cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto. Spike estaba cargando arriba y abajo con varios paquetes de libros antiguos enviados desde Canterlot. Miró hacia donde estaba y agitó su zarpa alegremente.

—¡Ey, hola! —Pasó por mi lado mientras caminaba hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación, cargando un paquete—. ¡Bonita sudadera!

—Gracias —contesté—. ¿Está por aquí la señorita Sparkle?

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes una cita con ella?

—¡Spiiiiike! —En ese momento, la unicornio lila entró al vestíbulo desde un pasillo adyacente—. ¿Has abierto ya el paquete que contiene los ocho volúmenes de _Héroes en la Literatura de Equestria..._? —Se paró y se le escapó un pequeño grito sofocado al verme—. ¡Oh! Lo siento. ¡No sabía que había alguien más aquí! —Parpadeó ampliamente y entonces sonrió, mostrando sus pequeños hoyuelos—. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

¿Había mencionado ya lo absurdamente adorable que es Twilight Sparkle?

—De hecho, sí que puede.

—Ya veo. Bueno... umm... haré lo que pueda, pero tengo el deber decirle que la biblioteca cerrará pronto y tengo una carta muy importante que escribir a_..._

—La princesa Celestia. —Asentí—. Lo sé.

—¡Ey, hola! —Spike pasó por mi lado una vez más—. ¡Bonita sudadera!

—Gracias. —Dirigí la mirada a Twilight una vez más, sonriendo—. Créame, señorita Sparkle. Pienso que quedará muy... emm... _intrigada_ con lo que le voy a contar, y entonces le pediré ayuda para una cosa solamente.

—¿Oh?

—Le prometo que no se retrasará con su envío de la carta a la princesa.

—¿Retraso? —Los dientes de Twilight Sparkle se mostraron y soltó una risa nerviosa—. ¿Qu-quien tiene miedo de un pequeño retraso?

—Jejeje... claro. —Me acerqué a un asiento de madera y me dejé caer sobre él mientras alcanzaba mi alforja. Observándole a ella, murmuré—: Señorita Sparkle, ¿alguna vez ha tenido en su cabeza una bella melodía, pero no sabe de dónde ha salido y no sabe lo que significa, tan solo que tiene el impulso natural de tararearla?

Twilight Sparkle me miró de forma curiosa con los ojos entrecerrados. Sus ojos mostraban una innegable perplejidad. Podría escribir un libro sobre esa expresión en la cara de cada poni con los que me cruzo. Pero bueno, eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo, ¿no?

Con una sonrisa saqué mi lira de la alforja y la puse frente a mí. Mirando dulcemente a Twilight, dije:

—Mi nombre es Lyra Heartstrings, y no me recordarás. Ni siquiera recordarás esta conversación. Al igual que con el resto de ponis con los que alguna vez me he cruzado, todo lo que diga o haga será olvidado. Toda carta que escriba aparecerá en blanco; cada pista que deje tras de mí se perderá. Estoy atascada aquí en Ponyville por la misma maldición que hace que todos me olviden. Aún así, eso no me detiene de hacer lo que más quiero: componer música. Si mis melodías encuentran un hueco en tu corazón, entonces todavía hay esperanza para mí. Si no puedo probar que existo, al menos puedo probar que mi amor por cada uno de vosotros existe. Por favor, escucha mi historia, mi sinfonía, pues esa soy yo.

—Yo... —Twilight Sparkle parpadeó rápidamente. Se pasó un casco por su frente y sacudió la cabeza tratando de procesar mis palabras con una expresión de dolor—. ¿Qué quieres decir? No lo entiendo. ¿Es esto algún tipo de_..._?

—Shhhh. —Le sonreí e hice flotar la lira frente a mí—. Tan solo escucha.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré, rasgueando cada cuerda en sucesión. Las interpretaciones que hice esta tarde en el centro de Ponyville fueron meros ensayos. Aquí, delante de Twilight, en el corazón de su acústico hogar de madera, iba a interpretar la "Elegía Lunar #7" tan dulce y elocuentemente como pudiera. A pesar de que no conocía su final, dancé entre las cuerdas con total confianza. Cuando acabé la interpretación, volví a abrir los ojos y vi a Twilight sentada frente a mí, con una cara resplandeciente y la melodía todavía resonando en su talentosa mente.

—Eso... —empezó a murmurar Twilight Sparkle—. Eso era... era...

—Dígame —pronuncié firmemente, atravesándola con la mirada por un momento—. ¿Le resulta _familiar_?

—¡S-sí! —exclamó—. Siento como si... como si lo hubiera oído en...

Me incliné hacia delante. Mi corazón palpitaba desbocado. Todo lo que podía hacer era mantener la compostura.

Finalmente, Twilight tartamudeó:

—¡L-los archivos lunares! ¡Sí! ¡Sí, creo que es una sinfonía de la Era Neo-Clásica temprana! —Sonrió tan pronto la información floreció en su mente, como si se hubiera abierto de una parte que había estado descuidada hasta la fecha en su biblioteca mental—. La princesa Celestia me la mostró una vez antes del retorno de Nightmare Moon. Me dijo que era una de las pocas cosas que tenía para... recordar a su hermana, antes de que la princesa Luna fuera contaminada por el espíritu que la convirtió en un ser maligno.

—Dígame, señorita Sparkle —le dije firmemente—. ¿Sabe usted cómo termina?

—¿La pieza que acaba de interpretar?

—Sí.

—¿No... no estaba acabada?

—No. Pero obviamente usted la ha escuchado antes. ¿Sabe usted cómo termina?

—¡Yo... no entiendo de qué va todo esto! —Twilight me miró de reojo, con la frente arrugada bajo su flequillo violeta—. Sí, ya había escuchado antes la canción. ¡Pero eso es porque la princesa Celestia la sacó personalmente de los Archivos Lunares y me la mostró! ¿Cómo es posible que _tú_ la conozcas?

—Porque la escucho —murmuré— cuando estoy durmiendo. Cuando estoy despierta. Cuando cierro mis ojos. Cuando los abro. Oigo esta melodía, y muchas otras como ella, brincando por las paredes de mi mente, resonando a través de las líneas telúricas conectadas a mi conciencia... como si mi propio cuerno estuviera recibiendo algo más allá de la frecuencia de los vivos tratando de decirme algo a mí y sólo a mí.

—¿Pero... P-pero cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Sospecho que es por la misma razón que tú no la escuchas —dije tomando aire profundamente—, por la misma razón de que ningún poni recordará que alguna vez habló conmigo. Pues, para ellos, la tonada es tan olvidable como lo soy yo.

—¿Eh? —Twilight Sparkle se desplomó sobre sus ancas, pestañeando fuertemente—. Lyra, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir con que eres olvidable?

Le sonreí. Spike caminaba por nuestro lado otra vez, y le silbé.

—Ey. Señor Púas Verdes.

—¡Ey, hola! —dijo mientras permanecía delante del último paquete—. Bonita sudadera...

—¡Sí, ya lo **sabemos**, Spike! —Twilight Sparkle le frunció el ceño—. ¿No se lo has dicho ya bastantes veces a nuestra invitada?

—¿Nuestra invitada? —Spike hizo una mueca, dirigiendo una mirada de asombro de Twilight a mí una y otra vez—. Lo siento, Twilight. Estaba fuera desempaquetando el pedido, ¿Recuerdas? ¡Esta es la primera vez que la veo!

Antes de que la voz de Twilight pudiera decir algo que se ajustara a su cara estupefacta, hablé yo.

—Spike, hazme un favor si puedes. Me gustaría echar un vistazo a _Zoología de Zebrahara_ de _Jockey Goodall. _¿Podrías buscármelo mientras tengo una charla con Twilight?

—¡Claro! ¡_Zoología de Zebrahara_ en camino! —El joven y ansioso ayudante se fue brincando por un pasillo distante.

—Emm... —Twilight se rascó la cabeza con uno de sus cascos—. ¿Por qué ese repentino interés por las obras de Goodall?

—La naturaleza del libro no podría importarme menos. Es que casualmente sé que lo tienes archivado en la parte de la biblioteca más alejada de aquí.

—¿Y cómo puedes saberlo? Esta es la primera vez que has visitado la biblioteca; al menos desde que vine aquí y me convertí en bibliotecaria.

—Hmmm... de hecho, _ya_ había visitado esta biblioteca. Muchas veces —le dije sonriendo sin cesar—. "Y todas fueron después de que vinieras a Ponyville, Twilight.

—Pero yo no...

—De hecho, yo llegué a Ponyville al poco de que llegaras tú, Twilight. —La siguiente parte era complicada. Siempre lo he pasado mal tratando de mantener la compostura aquí, pero creo que ya me he ido acostumbrando—. Yo solía vivir en Canterlot, al igual que tú. Mis padres y yo vivíamos en la parte superior del Distrito Alabastro, en la Calle Starswirl.

—¡¿Calle Starswirl?! —Las orejas de Twilight se movieron nerviosamente y sus ojos se iluminaron—. ¡Vaya, eso está a sólo dos calles de donde vivía yo!

—Avenida Nebulosa 484 —dije mientras mis ojos se reflejaban en los de ella—. Tu apartamento estaba justo encima del de Moondancer.

Twilight no pudo evitarlo. Dejó escapar la misma risita incómoda que ya había oído cientos de veces antes.

—¡Que curioso! ¿Quieres decir que también conocías a Moondancer?

—Sí. Éramos amigas de la infancia.

—¿Vosotras dos? ¿Y como es que nunca me dijo nada?

—No, Twilight —le contesté—. Quiero decir nosotras **tres**. Tú, Moondancer y yo. Fuimos juntas al Parvulario de Magia, y el resto es historia... bueno, _fue_.

Me miró estrechando sus ojos y boquiabierta.

—Pero eso es... —Tragó y sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Lo recordaría! Moondancer y yo...

—Fuimos al Campamento de Verano de Magia juntas durante años. Un verano, cuando sólo tenías siete años, trataste de usar un hechizo de teletransporte y te quedaste atrapada en lo alto de una torre de la guardia real. Nos llevó toda la tarde hacer señales a un pegaso para que te bajara de allí arriba. Estabas tan avergonzada que rompiste a llorar. Así que Moondancer y yo te llevamos a la cafetería más cercana para consolarte. Fue entonces cuando finalmente nos contaste que te aceptaron en la Escuela de Celestia para Unicornios Superdotados. Lo habías mantenido en secreto porque temías que nos pusieramos celosas y no quisiéramos ser más tus amigas. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Amábamos y apreciábamos cada momento que pasábamos contigo. Años más tarde, cuando Moondancer y yo también fuimos aceptadas en la escuela, nos mostraste el campus. Pasamos nuestro primer año sin ninguna complicación, al contrario que muchos otros estudiantes novatos, y siempre te estuvimos agradecidas por ello.

Twilight escuchó cada una de mis palabras. Cuando acabé, dirigió su mirada al fondo de la sala y murmuró:

—Yo... recuerdo todos esos momentos. Pero sólo estábamos Moondancer y yo. A tí no te recuerdo para nada, Lyra. —Alzó la mirada y frunció ligeramente el ceño—. ¿Como sé que todo esto no es más que una estúpida broma? ¿Tiene Rainbow Dash algo que ver?

—¿Quieres decir como aquella vez que ella y Pinkie Pie te cambiaron la tinta del tintero por una invisible? —dije con una sonrisita—. ¿O aquella vez que Rainbow Dash empapó tu crin con un cubo lleno de ketchup, para que después fueras directa al baño... y encontraras la bañera llena de cajas de patatas fritas congeladas? —Me reí y tomé aliento—. ¿O que tal aquella vez que te convenció de que tu cuerno se estaba cayendo, y como una auténtica hipocondríaca pasaras la noche entera buscando en tus libros enfermedades de unicornios y te quedaras dormida en medio de la biblioteca? Creo recordar que te invitó a comer a Sugarcube Corner para compensarte por esto último...

—¿Cómo... cómo puedes saber todo eso?

—Porque ya me lo has contado.

—¿Quieres decir que ya hemos hablado antes?

—Docenas de veces —dije de forma automática. Es difícil medir tus palabras cuando las has repetido incontables veces. Hice todo lo que pude para resultar agradable—. Eres una unicornio muy inteligente, Twilight. Lo sabía cuando sólo éramos unas potrancas. Me alegra ver que te has convertido en un brillante miembro de la comunidad aquí en Ponyville. Pero, como todas las conversaciones que hemos tenido, no recordarás nada de lo que hemos hablado.

—Eso... eso suena demasiado surrealista para creerlo...

Una joven voz sonó a nuestro lado.

—Uhmm... ¿Twilight?

Twilight dirigió la mirada hacia la voz.

Spike estaba de pie, pestañeando, con una expresión en blanco. Tenía un libro entre sus manos, pero permanecía de pie en medio del pasillo por el que había venido.

—Me pediste que hiciera algo, y yo... yo... —Entrecerró los ojos para mirar el tomo que tenía agarrado—. ¿_Zoología de Zebrahara_? Ugh, este libro está anticuado. En él dan mala fama a las cebras. ¿Por qué tenemos siquiera esto en la biblioteca?

—Spike, ese es el libro que Lyra Heartstrings te acaba de pedir hace un momento.

—¿Lyra _que_?

—¡Hola! —Le agité un casco con una sonrisa.

—¡Oh! —Pestañeo mientras me miraba—. ¡Ey, hola! ¡Bonita sudadera!

—¿Quieres decirme que no la recuerdas? —La voz de Twilight se alzó, frustrada y confusa—. ¡Ha estado aquí sentada hablando conmigo desde hace varios _minutos_! ¡Debes haber pasado por nuestro lado unas tres veces!

—¡Uf! ¡Lo siento, Twilight! ¡No lo sabía! Además, ¿no vamos a cerrar la biblioteca dentro de poco? Es un poco tarde para tener visitantes desconocidos, ¿no crees?

—Spike...

—Twilight y yo estamos teniendo una pequeña charla, chico —dije mientras agitaba uno de mis cascos de forma tranquilizadora—. No dejes que eso te moleste.

—Je... Como sea. —gruñó mientras se alejaba arrastrando el grueso tomo—. Soy un ayudante mágico, no un portero.

Cuando se fue, volví a mirar a una Twilight asombrada y dije:

—¿Ves? Se alejó de mí. La distancia es una de las cosas que hace que los demás se olviden de mí.

—¿Y... emm... qu-qué es lo otro?

Dirigí la mirada a la ventana más cercana. El rojo beso de la puesta de Sol ya había desaparecido. La negrura de la noche se acercaba, y con ella vendría el pálido brillo de la luna.

—El tiempo —dije finalmente resoplando—. Es cuestión de minutos. A veces una hora. En raras ocasiones dura más, pero no recordarás siquiera que alguna vez existí. Eso es lo que hace tan duro explicar todo esto cada vez, porque apenas me da tiempo a pedirte lo que necesito.

—¡Tendrás que perdonarme, pero _necesito_ una explicación! —exclamó Twilight con una voz aguda y desesperada, mostrando una expresión nerviosa—. ¡Esto no tiene precedentes! Incluso si fuera cierto, ¿cómo puede alguien sobrevivir en tal estado?

—Lo hago. No ha sido nada fácil, pero me las apaño bastante bien.

—Lo encuentro muy difícil de creer, señorita Heartstrings. Me temo que va a tener que mostrarme una prueba de que lo que dice ser...

—En tu primera semana en el Palacio Real como aprendiz de la princesa Celestia —comencé— Su Majestad te enseño una galería en la que destacaban los retratos de varios reputados unicornios de la historia de Equestria. Estabas orgullosa de ti misma porque reconociste al instante el retrato de Starswirl el Barbudo. Entonces tu mentora te apartó a un lado y te explicó algo. Te dijo que todos los retratos tenían algo en común. Todos habían sido antiguos alumnos a los que ella había enseñado a través de los siglos, tal y como estaba empezando a enseñarte a ti.

Los ojos de Twilight permanecieron fijos en mí, débiles y vulnerables. Me incliné hacia ella y suavemente continué hablando.

—Esa era la primera vez que verdaderamente comprendiste el concepto de la muerte. Eras una joven potra, llena de vida y energía. Te veías como la afortunada estudiante de la princesa Celestia, y no entendías que todas las cosas tienen un final. Observando esos retratos, representaste la historia de Equestria en tu cabeza, y te diste cuenta de que el futuro también tendría su propia historia, y que tú solo serías una pieza en ella; inmortalizada en un dibujo como mucho. De repente comenzaste a llorar, y no podías entender por qué. La princesa Celestia estuvo a tu lado toda la noche. No te dejó hasta que tus lágrimas se secaron. Incluso retrasó el amanecer para asegurarse de que te había consolado. Hasta este día, muy pocos ponis saben el porque esa mañana, hace cerca de quince años, fue tan oscura.

Le sonreí y puse un casco encima de uno de los suyos, sintiendo los repentinos temblores de su cuerpo, tratando de ahuyentarlos como la sabia monarca hizo una vez.

—Ya me contaste todo esto, Twilight, durante una conversación muy profunda que logramos tener hace varias semanas, que la razón por la que estudias tantos libros, la razón por la que prefieres leer antes que ver la luz del día, la razón por la que ni por un solo segundo de tu vida puedes parar de procesar información, es porque quieres llenarte con tanto conocimiento como sea posible, porque la historia está ahí por una razón. Incontables generaciones han vivido y fallecido antes de nuestros tiempos para asegurarse de que tenemos los datos que necesitamos y podamos aplicarlos en nuestra existencia para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Hacer algo que sea menos que ejercitar nuestra inteligencia es olvidar el legado de los ponis que nos preceden. La princesa Celestia, me dijiste, es más que una mentora para tí. Es el mismo corazón de Equestria. Y como la chispa principal que mantiene juntos a los Elementos de la Armonía, quieres lo mejor para Equestria, y quieres lo mejor para nuestra princesa. De esa manera, te has esforzado por ser más que un mero retrato en su pared.

Mi sonrisa se reflejaba en un par de ojos que se hacían más y más brillantes conforme mis palabras le llegaban.

—Muchas veces, tus amigas te preguntan por qué nunca te has molestado en conocer a algún joven semental para pasar algún tiempo romántico con él. Tú sigues evadiendo el afable interrogatorio, pretendiendo que la propia idea es una tontería, pero muy en el fondo te das cuenta de que no te puedes permitir una relación mientras tengas esa incesante necesidad de dejar tu huella en este mundo. Pero es algo más que una simple rareza de tu personalidad, ¿No es así? Algún día, Twilight, planeas escribir un libro; un exhaustivo almanaque con todos los conocimientos mágicos que esperas adquirir a lo largo de toda tu vida, sean más o menos importantes. Y el título de este libro, me dijiste, es "El Camino a la Armonía". Cada mañana cuando te despiertas, piensas en ese libro, e imaginas como la princesa Celestia lo lee cada día después de alzar el Sol, tiempo después de que nos hubieras dejado, alabando todas tus contribuciones a este mundo. Porque si hay una cosa a la que realmente temes, Twilight, así como cualquier otro poni, es a ser olvidada.

Cuando finalicé mi discurso, Twilight ya no me estaba mirando, pero sabía que me estaba escuchando. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y una única lágrima se deslizaba por una de sus mejillas. Se restregó la cara con un casco, estremecida, y murmuró con voz temblorosa.

—¿Cómo... C-Cómo te ha pasado esto?

Sabía que la había convencido una vez más. Sentí como se me paraba el corazón, pero todavía se estaba acercando la noche. eché una mirada por la ventana. La luna todavía no había salido. Aun así, suspiré y dije:

—Todo lo que sé es que ocurrió mientras estaba en el pueblo durante la Celebración del Sol de Verano el año pasado.

—¿El año pasado? —Twilight sorbió, entonces parpadeó ampliamente—. ¿Quieres decir la noche que volvió Nightmare Moon?

—Sí.

—Algo te pasó entonces y te causó esta... esta...

—Maldición —murmuré—. Al menos, estoy bastante segura de que es una maldición. Je... No sé de qué otra forma llamarlo.

—Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Qué relación tiene con la princesa Luna... quiero decir, Nightmare Moon?

—Ya me ha tomado bastante tiempo llegar hasta aquí —dije en voz baja—. Explicarlo todo sería imposible una vez llegado a este punto. Dejarías de entender lo que estoy intentando decir en mitad de la explicación.

—¡Entonces escríbelo! —exclamó Twilight, moviendo sus húmedos ojos en varias direcciones tratando de buscar pluma y papel—. Anótalo de manera que podamos leerlo y...

—Las páginas aparecerán en blanco para ti, al igual que para cualquier otro poni —dije con una suave y agridulce sonrisa—. Créeme, he escrito diversas palabras... en diversas superficies... en diversos lugares por todo Ponyville. Ningún poni puede ver nada de lo que escribo.

—¡¿Por el mismo factor de distancia o tiempo?! —observó Twilight. En mitad de un jadeo , de repente, su cara se iluminó—. ¡Ya sé! ¡Enviaremos una carta a la princesa Celestia! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡El poder de la llama verde le hará llegar la noticia de tu existencia en un instante! ¡Seguro que podrá encargarse de esta "maldición"! ¡Spiiiiike...!

Mantuve mis cascos en alto, silenciándola.

—Ya hemos intentado eso antes.

—¡¿Ya lo hicimos?!

—Ajá. tres veces, en distintas ocasiones, hace meses. Todo lo que la princesa recibe es una nube de humo verde, y después cenizas negras. Si escribes algo mientras me tienes en tu memoria, nada de lo que envies supera el proceso de teletransporte.

—Entonces... Entonces... —Llegados a este punto, Twilight trataba de buscar más ideas de forma desesperada. Temblaba como un flan. Siempre admiraré su preocupación y sinceridad una vez llega a "conocerme" hasta este punto, pero tampoco puedo soportar el verla tan angustiada. Mi único alivio es que nunca dura mucho, y sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo—. ¡Oh! ¡Una fotografía! —Fue trotando a través de la biblioteca hacia un armario que contenía una cámara—. Podemos tomarte una y...

—Ya tienes una foto mía —Levantándome, me acerqué hacia un alféizar y señalé una gran fotografía en la que aparecían dos coloridos ponis en las calles de Canterlot—. Es decir... sería una foto mía, solo que... bueno. Míralo tú misma.

Twilight observó la fotografía de ella y Moondancer posando y sonriendo ante el cámara. Entrecerró los ojos como si estudiara la fotografía por primera vez.

—Que raro... El fotógrafo no estaría fino ese día. Hay mucho espacio en la parte izquierda de esta foto.

—¿Sitio para un tercer poni, tal vez?

Twilight se mordió el labio. Colocó la foto en su lugar, tragó, y me miró.

—Tú... podrías dejar el pueblo, ir a Canterlot, y pedir una audiencia con... la princesa Celestia... —Sus palabras se iban apagando al ver la expresión de mi cara.

Sacudí la cabeza lentamente y dije:

—La misma maldición que me aleja de las mentes de los ponis, me mantiene dentro de los límites de Ponyville. —Regresé donde estaba mi alforja y mi lira—. Supongo que es porque Nightmare Moon y yo estábamos aquí cuando la maldición me alcanzó. Cada vez que intento salir de Ponyville, me invade un horrible descenso de temperatura, como si entrara en un vacío del espacio frío como un glacial. —Mis dientes castañearon ligeramente sólo de pensarlo y tiré de la capucha de mi sudadera para más énfasis—. Por eso tengo esto y la bufanda. A veces, cuando me invade el frío del hechizo, este se vuelve insostenible.

—Yo... —Twilight se estremeció y se desplomó en medio de la biblioteca. Su voz parecía la de una potrilla gimoteante e indefensa—. Ojalá supiera una manera de ayudarte, Lyra. Mientras haya algo que pueda hacer por ti...

—Haz esto por mí entonces —dije, alzando mi lira mágicamente con mi telequinesis. Respiré profundamente para armarme de valor—. Ya lo has hecho antes y me ha ayudado enormemente. Estoy segura de que puedes volver a hacerlo.

—¡Por supuesto! —Twilight se levantó de nuevo con unos ojos brillantes—. ¡Dime lo que quieres!

—Ayúdame a acabar esta canción.

—¿La que tocaste antes? —Tragó—. Lyra, tienes razón en una cosa: Hago todo lo que puedo para convertirme en un almacén viviente de conocimiento, pero me temo que la música no es mi fuerte.

—No estoy recurriendo a tu conocimiento sobre la música —dije suavemente con una sonrisa—, si no a tu _corazón_, Twilight. Conoces esta melodía. Ya la has escuchado antes. No necesito la tesis de un experto, tan solo necesito que _sientas_ como debe de acabar.

—Yo... —Se mordió el labio, se acercó y se sentó a mi lado—. Creo que debería escucharla otra vez.

Asentí. Con delicadeza, volví a tocar la melodía para ella. El tempo era un poco más rápido esta vez, pues la noche ya había llegado y empezaba a sentirme un poco presionada por el tiempo. Al poco, la interpretación había finalizado, y la que hasta ahora había llamado "Elegía Lunar #7" de repente era...

—El Treno de la Noche —murmuró Twilight.

—Oh, ¿ese es su nombre?

—Sí. Al menos eso creo —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Según la princesa Celestia, era algo que la misma Luna escribió décadas antes de su destierro. Luna pasó por un periodo de triste expresión artística... al menos antes de que los celos y la envidia se fundieran en la mancha corrupta que la transformaría en Nightmare Moon.

—¿Conoces las últimas notas?

—Yo... —Twilight se movió inquieta—. Ya te lo he dicho, Lyra. No soy buena apuntando notas musicales. Además, se desvanecerían si las escribiera mientras estoy conversando contigo, ¿no?

—Entonces tarareala. Es lo que siempre hemos hecho antes. Te lo prometo. —Le guiñé un ojo—. La recordaré.

—¿Tan... tan solo debo tararearla?

—Así es.

—Vale. Emm... Ahí va.

El ruido del interior de la biblioteca se ahogó en cuanto una voz angelical navegó a través de una serie de acordes invisibles en el centro del ahuecado árbol. Escuché con atención mientras los latidos de mi corazón seguían el ritmo de la melodía que emanaba del alma de Twilight. Antes de lo que esperaba, la canción llegó a su fin. Habría llevado una lágrima de emoción a mis ojos si no hubiera estado tan ocupada riendo.

—Pues claro. Jeje...qué melodía tan funesta.

—Te lo juro. ¡Así es como acaba! —dijo Twilight—. La recuerdo como si fuera ayer. El treno termina de forma abrupta. Recuerdo haberle preguntado a la princesa sobre ello. Fue la primera vez que escuche reír a Celestia. "Luna nunca supo cómo darle un final elegante", dijo. Eh... —Sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa bobalicona—. Que extraño que hubiera olvidado aquel momento hasta ahora...

—Siempre resulta extraño al principio —susurré, concentrándome mientras conjuraba una ola mágica sobre mi lira y repetía los últimos acordes que Twilight me tarareó. La melodía resonó por la estancia de forma inquietante. Ahora ya sabía cómo acababa el treno. Otra semana, otra elegía. Es tan simple que ofende—. Y eso es todo.

—¿No vas a tocar la canción entera?

—No —contesté rápidamente—. No, aquí no. —Lentamente deslicé la lira de vuelta a mi alforja—. No sería... seguro.

Twilight Sparkle entornó los ojos.

—El treno... tiene alguna propiedad mágica, ¿no es así?

—La mayor parte de ellas sí, pero sólo después de haber recuperado las melodías que oigo en mi cabeza y haberlas compilado todas juntas con mis instrumentos. Son simplemente las piezas de un gran rompecabezas que me esfuerzo cada día en completar, sin embargo te mentiría si dijera que he estado trabajando en él yo sola. Te estoy muy agradecida por haberme ayudado a completar otra elegía, Twilight. —Le sonreí—. De alguna manera, nunca me fallas.

—Si hubiera algo más que pudiera hacer por tí.

—Bueno... —Me alejé de mi alforja y me volteé hacia ella. Sin embargo, mi cara trataba de evitar su mirada—. Creo que antes te mentí cuando te dije que sólo necesitaba una cosa de ti. De hecho, hay algo más...

—¿Oh?

—Es... —No podía mirarla directamente. Aún hoy en día, me cuesta creer que dijera lo que dije; que le hiciera tal proposición. Durante todos estos meses que han pasado, me dije a mi misma que debía ser más fuerte. Ya obtuve todo lo que realmente necesitaba de Twilight aquella noche, aquello que podría _realmente _ayudarme en mi búsqueda por la comprensión. Pero, supongo que era más débil de lo que pensaba, y esa es la auténtica razón por la que estoy escribiendo este texto, ya que de otra manera no hubiera tenido mayor importancia—. Sé que sonará muy raro, y puedes decirme "no" si quieres. No hay ningún problema, y tampoco podría culparte...

—Lyra... —Twilight se acercó a mí—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué más necesitas?

Me gusta pensar que soy bastante buena sonriendo. Es la mejor expresión para cualquier circunstancia. Llevo siempre una en mi cara porque quiero que los ponis a mi alrededor sean felices. Es lo que el mundo se merece, después de todo. Pero mientras permanecía allí, ante el abismo de la mirada de Twilight, mi sonrisa era más sólida que nunca. Mis ojos, sin embargo, no lo eran. Su imagen se enturbió cuando finalmente la miré.

—¿Puedo pedirte un abrazo?

He hablado con Twilight por lo menos cincuenta veces desde que mi maldición comenzó. He tenido esta misma conversación con ella unas dos docenas de veces. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, fue la única vez que le hice esa petición. No puedo adivinar exactamente el porqué. Tal vez aquella tarde me resultara más fría de lo normal. Tal vez estaría pensando en la dulce hija de Derpy. Tal vez era simplemente el treno; había resultado ser terriblemente corto, y me sentía tan vacía como la misma composición de Luna.

Mis pensamientos se cortaron abruptamente, pues ya estaba recibiendo el abrazo de Twilight, y me robó el aliento... para poco después estar en un cálido lugar una vez más. Dejé que me sujetara. Mis patas delanteras pendían de su espalda mientras cerraba mis ojos sobre los hombros de mi amiga. Si el olvido fuera un pecado, no sería una santa para nada, pues estar sujeta por sus patas me hizo darme cuenta de que me había desviado de lo que realmente estaba buscando. La música es una cosa maravillosa, pero sólo es un artificio del auténtico ritmo que bombea por nuestras venas, calentado por nuestros corazones.

Oh, qué frágiles somos los ponis, criaturas tan diferentes pero tan especiales que necesitamos de los felices sonidos de risas y cuerdas musicales para cruzar las gélidas brechas entre nosotros, que de otra manera estarían llenas de polvo y lágrimas. De repente quise decirle tantas cosas a Twilight... pero sabía que las palabras nos traicionarían a ambas. Además, simplemente se olvidarían. Nuestra amistad es inmortal, y la mejor forma de transmitir tal verdad era tal y como habíamos hecho. Si el abrazo hubiera durado para siempre, no me hubiera importado perder mi nombre con él.

—Gracias, Twilight —dije, sintiendo de nuevo el frío una vez nos separamos. Sorbí una sola vez, y una sonrisa volvió a mi cara para sustituir el breve vacío que había consumido mi expresión—. Eso ha significado más de lo que puedas imaginar.

—Tan sólo deseo que haya sido suficiente —murmuró tristemente. Perdió la mirada por un momento, y de repente su expresión se iluminó, dejando escapar un feliz gritito ahogado—. ¡Ya sé! ¡Un hechizo de memoria! —Correteó hacia una alta estantería que se encontraba al otro lado del vestíbulo—. ¡Si puedo lanzar un hechizo lo bastante poderoso, tal vez pueda contrarrestar esta maldición y evitar que seas olvidada hasta que la princesa y yo descubramos alguna solución real!

Dejé escapar un suspiro.

—Twilight, ahorra tus fuerzas. No funcionó la última vez que lo intentaste, ni tampoco las anteriores veces—. Permanecí quieta mientras ella trotaba trotaba de acá para allá, recogiendo más y más tomos de las paredes del lugar—. Es mejor que no te entusiasmes demasiado...

—¡No, en serio! ¡Este es un hechizo que inventó Starswirl el Barbudo!

—¿Te refieres al Potenciador de Concentración? —murmuré mientras miraba por la ventana. Observé que un trozo de la luna ya era visible y mi corazón se encogió.

—¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo sabes? De todas formas, si puedo encontrar la fórmula y conjurarla usando una pizca de polvo de maná como reactivo, tal vez podría... —Sus palabras se interrumpieron así como sus pasos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Un denso vapor escapó de mis labios. No quería girarme. Nunca quería girarme y mirar al poni cuando eso ocurría. Pero siempre lo hacía. Y eso hice.

Twilight Sparkle se quedó tiesa como un palo en medio de la habitación con un cuerno brillante. Tenía varios libros suspendidos en el aire a su alrededor. Los observó de forma curiosa, como si fuera un enjambre de molestas polillas.

—¿Qué... qué estaba...? —Parpadeó, frunció el ceño y devolvió cada libro a su lugar respectivo en las estanterías—. ¡Ahora no hay tiempo para otros proyectos! Aún tengo que desembalar _Héroes de la Literatura de Equestria_. —Terminó de colocar cada libro en su sitio, se dio la vuelta, y gritó el mismo instante que me vio—. ¡Iiih! Guau... emm... ¡Ho-hola! ¿De dónde ha salido, señorita...?

—Discúlpeme —dije mientras me colocaba mi alforja—. No tenía intención de asustarla. Tan solo estaba acabando con... con un proyecto.

—Ya veo. Bueno, no quiero parecer descortés ni nada —dijo Twilight con una tímida sonrisa—, pero la biblioteca cerrará dentro de... —Dirigió una mirada al reloj, pero tuvo que mirarlo dos veces—. ¡Oh! ¡Ya son más de las siete! ¡Emm, está cerrado! Hemos cerrado hace... _caramba_, ¿hace unos quince minutos?

—Ya veo. Bien, seguiré mi camino. —Le hice una reverencia y me acerqué a la puerta—. Hasta luego, señorita. Le deseo que pase una buena noche.

—Jejeje... Igualmente. —Mientras me alejaba, escuché como gritaba hacia el otro extremo del árbol hueco—. ¿Spiiiiike? ¿Donde narices estás? ¡Estos paquetes no se van a desenvolver solos! ¡Ya cenaremos _después_ de acabar!

Hoy, unas horas después de escribir esto, estaba una vez más en la esquina de la Calle Principal, en el soleado centro de Ponyville. Sabía que no debía tocar "El Treno de la Noche" en su totalidad mientras estuviera en público, así que sólo interpreté pequeños fragmentos, de manera que pudiera aprenderlos de memoria para cuando tuviera que realizar el auténtico recital en privado.

Muchos ponis se pararon a escuchar, y muchos de ellos dejaron caer algunas monedas en la lata de metal que tenía debajo de mí. Vi al Dr. Whooves, a Granny Smith, a Carrot Top, y a varias caras simpáticas más. Sin embargo, no llegué a perder la concentración hasta que se mostró una poni en particular. Antes de que se acercara demasiado, empujé a hurtadillas la lata de monedas con uno de mis cascos traseros, dejándola oculta en un arbusto verde detrás de mí.

—¡Cielos, es una melodía divina! —dijo Rarity. Sus ojos brillaban como dos zafiros bajo el sol de mediodía mientras permanecía ante mí con su alforja—. ¡Pero querida, parece que estés helada! Dime, ¿estás enferma?

—Yo... uhm... me encuentro perfectamente —dije con una sonrisa, sin perder el ritmo de mi tañido—. No estoy enferma. Es sólo que suelo sentir más el frío que un poni normal. Pero tengo esta fantástica sudadera y esta preciosa bufanda, ¿lo ve?

—¡Es una suerte! —dijo Rarity, paseándose a mi alrededor—. ¡No podría soportar que una música con tanto talento como tú se congelara hasta morir! Buena elección con la bufanda, cariño. Conjunta de maravilla con tus ojos.

—Eso mismo me dijo el poni que me la dio —le comenté.

—Bueno, en mi opinión, creo que te la mereces. Tu música hace que un paseo por nuestro pueblo sea mucho más hermoso. Me atrevería a decir que estoy tentada por dejarte algunas monedas para mostrarte lo agradecida que soy.

—Jeje... —Aclaré mi garganta y luché por mantener la melodía—. Créame que no es necesario. Yo... Y-yo no podría siquiera pensarlo. —Le dije, aunque mis pulmones ya se estaban desinflando de la vergüenza.

—¡Tonterías! —Rarity agitó un casco y dijo—: ¿No lo sabes, querida? ¡La generosidad es la lente del corazón! ¿Cómo si no vamos a ver lo afortunados que somos por estar vivos? —Inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba—. Pero si insistes, te dejaré que sigas con tu fantástica instrumentación. ¿Tal vez nos veamos de nuevo?

De repente me resultó más fácil respirar. Le miré a la cara y sonreí.

—Sí. Estoy seguro de que sí.

—Espléndido. ¡Chao, madame maestro! Jijiji... —Y entonces se fue.

Una hora más tarde, estaba sentada dentro de Sugarcube Corner, meciendo una taza de té entre mis cascos. No tomé ni un solo sorbo. Todo lo que hacía era observar las pequeñas espirales de vapor que se alzaban de la bebida, decepcionada por lo fría que resultaba en comparación con el recuerdo de mi primer cálido abrazo en meses.

Un bote lleno de monedas descansaba sobre la mesa. Después de cuatro días consecutivos tocando en el centro de Ponyville, había acumulado una vez más suficiente dinero para comprar los materiales que necesitaba para mi pequeño experimento. Ya tenía memorizado el "Treno de la Noche", pero no era suficiente para tocar la composición musical por completo. Necesitaba comprar los ingredientes mágicos correctos por si algo saliera mal. Después de todo, ya había pasado antes por ese camino; y ni siquiera todas las bufandas y sudaderas del mundo me salvarían del frío que encontraría más allá de las últimas notas tocadas por mi lira.

Si no seguía trabajando en mi proyecto, podría perder cualquier oportunidad que tenía de escapar del maldito agujero en el que me encontraba. ¿Por qué entonces, tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de cometer un pecado con estas monedas? Ya me había aprovechado antes de mi "situación", haciéndome con varias cosas de las que no estoy precisamente orgullosa aunque el fin justifique los medios. Pero ahora de repente, tras haber llegado tan lejos, tras el abrazo, me preguntaba si podría vivir conmigo misma después de... encontrarme a mí misma.

—¡Oh, guau! Una lira. Dime, ¿Eres una música?

—¿Hmm? —Alcé la mirada. Lo admito; aquello me cogió por sorpresa—. Oh, uhm. Sí. Algo parecido.

Twilight Sparkle me sonreía mientras permanecía de pie en medio de la cafetería.

—Siempre he admirado los músicos, porque muchos de mis amigos unicornios estudiaban música mientras yo me dedicaba a otros campos en Canterlot. Ojalá hubiera tenido tiempo para entender la teoría de la música. Es tan fascinante y bella...

Exhalé suavemente.

—Es sorprendente cuantas cosas en la vida pueden ser fascinantes y bellas a la vez, ¿No es verdad?

—¡Oh! Uhm... Lo siento. A veces me enrollo más que las persianas —murmuró Twilight, mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa bobalicona—. Ejem. Soy Twilight Sparkle. Estoy a cargo de la Biblioteca de Ponyville en el distrito este.

—También eres la aprendiz de la princesa Celestia y el actual Elemento de la Magia, responsable de haber desterrado la esencia corrupta de Nightmare Moon.

—Oh... —Twilight sonrió tímidamente, con sus orejas lilas gachas—. Así que has oído todas esas cosas también, ¿eh?"

—¿Tan difícil es de creer? —Finalmente le di un sorbo al té. Tal vez no fuera tan frío después de todo—. Algunos hacen más para ser recordados que otros. Yo toco música; tú salvas toda Equestria. —Levanté la taza a su salud y le sonreí—. En algún otro lugar, tú y yo nos volveremos a ver. ¿Eh?

Parpadeó varias veces, entonces rió tímidamente.

—Jejeje... Sí. Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito, ¿verdad?

—Esa es mi máxima.

—Bueno, deberías acercarte a mi biblioteca alguna vez. Me encantaría mostrarte todos los volúmenes que tenemos sobre teoría de la música. Tengo al menos doce libros que sólo hablan sobre las liras antiguas en Equestria. Apuesto a que los devorarías enseguida.

—Jijiji... —No tuve el valor de decirle que ya los había leído. Dos veces—. Si alguna vez siento la necesidad, señorita Sparkle, aceptaré su oferta.

—Espero que lo haga —dijo Twilight con una suave sonrisa—. Cada uno tiene sus propios talentos. Compartirlos es... es como una manera de conocernos mejor entre nosotros. ¿Y qué mejor manera de no sentirte solo en este mundo que hacer lo que mejor se nos da y compartirlo con otros ponis? Esa es la clave esencial de la armonía, al menos eso pienso yo.

La escuché, e instintivamente mis ojos observaron la lata de monedas doradas. De repente lo vi todo claro.

—Creo que fue un poni sabio el que dijo una vez que "La generosidad es la lente del corazón. ¿Cómo si no vamos a ver lo afortunados que somos por estar vivos?"

—Hmmm... Quienquiera que dijera eso suena realmente eloquente.

—Mucho —dije asintiendo.

—Bien, disfruta del té. Me voy a ver a mis amigas. Hasta luego. —Twilight Sparkle agitó un casco y se fue. Me giré para mirar de frente al restaurante, cuando de repente escuché algo. Inclinando mi cabeza, mis oídos lograron captar un treno familiar. Twilight estaba tarareando los últimos acordes de la elegía más reciente, y tenía una sonrisa en su cara mientras lo hacía. Casi llegué a preguntarme si la comprendía, pero entonces me di cuenta de que eso no importaba.

Suspiré felizmente y recogí mis cosas, empezando por el bote de monedas doradas. De repente ya sabía lo que iba a hacer esa tarde. Mi experimento podría esperar. ¿Qué importa una semana más perdida en el pozo de la nada?

Esa misma tarde, un paquete largo y fino flotó mágicamente hasta la entrada principal de una residencia de Ponyville al oeste de la zona centro. Se pegó contra el timbre. Luchaba desde lejos para empujar el paquete con mi telequinesis, y al poco éste estaba pulsando el timbre. Después de que el "ring" comenzara y acabara rítmicamente, hice descender el paquete y me oculté detrás de un árbol del jardín delantero.

Después de varios segundos, la puerta se abrió. Derpy Hooves miró hacia fuera, tambaleándose, con sus ojos saltones cansados y legañosos tras una tarde entera entregando cartas y paquetes por todo Ponyville. Miró hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha, y por un momento creí que iba a pasar por alto la reciente compra que hice en la tienda antes de venir aquí.

Finalmente, uno de sus ojos ámbar rotó hacia abajo... y su vista captó el artículo. Su frente se arrugó. Se agachó y le dió un golpecito, como si temiera que la caja cobrara vida y le saltara encima. La experimentada cartera empezó a toquetear el paquete, buscando una etiqueta o algún tipo de identificación que pudiera indicar el remitente. Sin pensarlo más, agarró los bordes de la caja y la abrió de golpe. Se quedó boquiabierta al instante.

Observé silenciosamente, mordiéndome el labio.

Derpy cayó sobre sus ancas. exhaló temblorosamente mientras sacaba una flauta fina y dorada de la caja y la sostenía contra su pecho con sus grises cascos. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el instrumento, ambos ojos, y pronto se llenaron de lágrimas. Reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar, Derpy sonrió y se incorporó de un salto.

—¡Dinky! ¡Madalenita mía! —Salió disparada hacia la casa—. ¡Mira! ¡Mira lo que mamá te ha conseguido! —La puerta crujió mientras se cerraba tras ella, pero no antes de poder escuchar los gritos de alegría de cierta potranca.

Por segunda vez en varios días, sentí el calor del abrazo de Twilight Sparkle, pero no necesitaba que otro poni estuviera ahí para ello. Estaba sola, como siempre, y aunque me había quedado corta de dinero para poder empezar la próxima etapa de mis experimentos musicales, era algo que estaba dispuesta a retrasar.

Tal vez... solo tal vez, las cosas más agradables que ocurren en la vida son las que no quedan grabadas en la historia.

Con una sonrisa, alcé la capucha de mi sudadera, di media vuelta, y troté bajo el beso escarlata de la puesta de Sol. Ponyville no había dejado de ser hermosa ni por un solo segundo.

¿Alguna vez has tenido una bella melodía en tu cabeza que no sabes de dónde ha salido?

Esa melodía soy yo.


	2. capitulo 2

La maldición de la soledad

II - El Sueño de una Lunática

**Título original:** Background Pony: II - Lunatic's Dream

**Escrito por:** ShortSkirtsAndExplosions

**Traducido por:** maria pony

**Traducción revisada por: **dr shadow

**bueno entes que nada, si hay mas partes y nos vamos a tardar algo en subir mas capítulos, danos su opinis sobre el fic.**

Querido Diario,

¿Qué nos sucede entre el dormir y el despertar? Cada noche, cuando la luna se alza, marchamos como un rebaño de ovejas hacia la profunda oscuridad, sin saber qué es lo que realmente mecaniza el tiempo entre nuestros latidos durante tan largo y noble silencio. ¿Realmente somos los mismos ponis cuando nos levantamos? ¿O lo que se alza con la mañana es un mero duplicado del ser racional que se había acostado la noche anterior? Qué extraño homúnculo sería esa criatura, un gólem fabricado a partir de los endebles planos que contienen los últimos pensamientos de un alma dormida; pensamientos que sin duda consisten en todas nuestras ambiciones y esperanzas; sólo buscadas de forma residual hasta nuestro amargo fin.

¿Cómo, entonces, podríamos describir los sueños? ¿Acaso son manifestaciones de nuestro arrepentimiento? ¿Acaso son la sustancia de todas nuestras relaciones, arrojadas a un abrasador crisol de temor mortal? ¿Soñamos porque conocemos la pérdida, por la cual nuestros deseos se hacen añicos como cáscaras de huevo arrojadas contra un muro de ladrillos?

Yo solía creer en esas cosas. Veía la caída de la noche como la llamada de la Muerte. Soñar era un escurridizo y raído susurro; como el temblor de las alas grises de una polilla boca arriba después de una corta e infructuosa vida persiguiendo un propósito invisible tras una llama. Cuando un poni está solo y lúcido, mientras se proyecta ante la gran y amenazadora oscuridad de un mundo que lo olvida, los sueños no tienen más utilidad que una discordante obertura para una sinfonía de alaridos.

Fue entonces, con una estrafalaria idea, cuando tropecé con una milagrosa epifanía: un sueño es muy parecido a una canción. Es muy frecuente que los ponis olviden el título de una pieza instrumental. En otra ocasiones, es probable que los ponis olviden el nombre del compositor. Lo que no se pierde en el impermeable espacio entre el sueño y el despertar es la melodía, la indefinible voz que juega con nuestros oídos como una madre que lame a su potrillo recién nacido. Y cuando abrimos nuestros ojos ante el brillo dorado de un nuevo amanecer, es algo más que nuestro cuerpo lo que nos reanima, algo que nos marca el tempo al que nuestros corazones pueden bailar, algo que nos hace arrastrarnos fuera de nuestras camas como un alma resucitada, bendecida para salir de su tumba.

La vida es una imposibilidad; deprimente, oscura y ruin en cuanto se presenta la ocasión. Pero algo en el frío vacío de la noche, algo más negro que la misma muerte, desliza una melodía en nuestros tiernos corazones como un jardinero planta una semilla en un terreno inerte. Lo que crece en nuestros sueños es una sinfonía, a veces una orquesta sin artista. Y como esa orquesta, florecemos distanciandonos de la nada, hasta que nuestra búsqueda, nuestro crecimiento, se vuelve la vida misma, se vuelve algo imposible, como recordar el nombre de un músico que nunca te han presentado, para tan solo darte cuenta de que eras tú todo este tiempo.

Me encanta soñar. ¿Eso me hace una loca? Yo diría, más bien, que me da la vida.

Era la víspera de la Celebración del Sol de Verano. Por todo Ponyville, los ponis se reunían en pequeños grupos, formando círculos alrededor de luminosas hogueras que brillaban como plumas ambarinas bajo el beso escarlata del amanecer. El aire estaba lleno de risas, murmullos y música mientras los habitantes del pueblo se preparaban para la tradición anual de pasar la noche entera despiertos en un ambiente de alegre camaradería. La princesa Celestia iba a visitar Baltimare ese año, pero eso no detuvo a los habitantes de Ponyville de dar la bienvenida al amanecer con entusiasmo y dar las gracias a su patrona alicornio por traer la luz a Equestria cada día.

Un alma, sin embargo, no estaba demasiado exultante. Un poni de tierra estaba sentado al lado de una hoguera, apartado de la multitud. Había una sombra plomiza sobre su pelaje naranja y su crin marrón tierra, la cual se ajustaba a la expresión melancólica del semental mientras éste contemplaba las llamas. Sus oídos apenas prestaban atención a la música que flotaba sobre sus decaídos hombros. Mientras el día tocaba lentamente a su fin, formando un techo morado en el pueblo lleno de júbilo veraniego, sus ojos se cerraron y exhaló un frío suspiro.

Justo en ese momento, una alegre voz resonó sobre la ardiente y chisporroteante pira que tenía ante él.

—¡Caramel! ¡Hola, tío! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Caramel miró hacia arriba con un sobresalto, y después respiró más tranquilo. Llevaba una sonrisa improvisada, tan dulce como su nombre y aún así muy endeble.

—Hola, Thunderlane... Blossomforth. ¿Qué andáis haciendo?

La pareja de pegasos se acercó hasta la hoguera donde Caramel estaba sentado.

—¡Estábamos a punto de preguntarte lo mismo, tío! —exclamó Thunderlane—. Toda la pandilla está pasando el rato al lado del ayuntamiento.

—¡Los rumores dicen que un ahijado de la alcaldesa (un Wonderbolt) va a visitarnos de Cloudsdale! —añadió Blossomforth con una sonrisa mientras sus pecas se iluminaban por las llamas cercanas—. ¡Se supone que nos mostrará algunas acrobacias aéreas antes de que empiecen los fuegos artificiales cuando se alce la Luna!

—Hmmm... Eso suena muy bien —dijo Caramel con una sonrisa, a pesar de que ya se estaba desmoronando—. Aunque tenéis que reconocerlo, chicos. Vuestro pequeño grupo de pegasos es genial, pero siempre siento que soy un lastre para vosotros.

—¡Tonterías! —La cara de Blossomforth se entristeció—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Caramel? Nos encanta que estés con nosotros.

—Sí, además... —Thunderlane meneó sus cejas— Wind Whistler va a estar allí...

—¡Shhh! —Blossomforth golpeó ligeramente el pecho de Thunderlane con una de sus blancas alas—. ¡Thunder! ¿Qué estuvimos hablando antes...?

—¡Rayos! ¡Lo siento! ¡Solo trataba de...!

Caramel se aclaró la garganta, miró a ambos y dijo:

—Vosotros sois Almas del Solsticio esta noche, ¿verdad?

Los dos pegasos devolvieron la mirada y sonrieron tímidamente. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas mientras cavaban el suelo con sus cascos.

—Sí, bueno...

—¿Y qué si ya van dos veces seguidas que somos Almas del Solsticio?

—No tenía ninguna otra opción, de verdad...

—Ya sé que todos los ponis han estado hablando sobre nosotros desde el Día de Corazones y Amistad, pero...

—Caray... Jijiji... ¿De verdad es para tanto?

Caramel les mostró una genuina sonrisa.

—Me alegro por vosotros dos, y estoy seguro de que los demás también. Espero que vuestra Celebración del Sol de Verano sea fantástica e inolvidable. En cuanto a mí... sólo quiero sentarme aquí y relajarme. Han pasado muchas cosas durante el año pasado, y esta ha sido mi primera oportunidad para... pensar... ¿sabéis?

—Pero eso no significa que debas pensar a solas, ¿no? —preguntó Blossomforth mostrando una mirada de simpatía—. Esta noche es especial, Caramel. Tienes amigos. De hecho, Windy estaba hablando el otro día sobre como ella... oh... emm... —Se mordió el labio y miró a Thunderlane sintiéndose culpable.

Thunderlane sonrió, le acarició a ella con el hocico, y observó una vez más a Caramel.

—¿Seguro que no vas a cambiar de opinión, colega?

—Marchaos, Almas del Solsticio —habló Caramel con voz distante. Cerró sus ojos y se relajó una vez más con los acordes musicales que sonaban suavemente en sus solitarios oídos—. Disfrutad juntos del amanecer. No os preocupéis por mí.

Los dos pegasos se alejaron lenta y tristemente. Sus cascos se oían arrastrándose de forma distante en mitad de los chisporroteos de la fogata. Una vez que sus amigos no fueron más que una memoria, Caramel suspiró. Abrió sus ojos y dibujó un par de círculos en tierra entre él y las llamas, como si estuviera planeando una solemne eternidad para sí mismo.

En ese preciso instante la música se paró.

—Es muy parecido a soñar, ¿verdad?

Caramel pestañeó incomodado. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente sus ojos se fijaron en mí.

—Emm... ¿El qué es parecido a soñar?

—Vivir. —Estaba unos pocos metros detrás de él, con mi cuerpo apoyado contra un poste de madera. Mi lira levitaba frente a mí e hice bajar la capucha gris de mi cuerno—. Amanecer y atardecer: nuestros días pasan entre el dormir y el despertar. Es como cambiar constantemente de escenario con las cortinas más oscuras que puedas imaginar. —Le sonreí suavemente y empecé a puntear mágicamente las cuerdas de mi lira. El instrumento lideraba la conversación; mis palabras eran meramente un coro de fondo—. Pareces un actor que ha perdido su motivación. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Mira, gracias por tu interés, pero tan solo estoy aquí para relajarme en mis pensamientos, si no te importa —dijo—. Puedes, emm... Puedes tocar tu música de todos modos. Resulta muy agradable escucharla.

—Hmmm... Muy bien pues. —Le sonreí dulcemente y continué punteando las cuerdas con mi magia—. Música tendrás.

Pero aunque la música continuó, Caramel se sentía inquieto. Meneaba sus miembros de una tan manera nerviosa que rivalizaban con las ascuas saltarinas de la ardiente pira. Finalmente habló.

—Mis amigos no lo entenderían.

—¿Hmm? —dije desde donde estaba rasgueando las cuerdas—. ¿Qué decías?

—Mis amigos. Los pegasos que estaban aquí hace un rato.

—¿Los que se alejaron felizmente sin tí? ¿Quién puede culparlos? Esta debería ser una noche de celebración, ¿no?"

—Bueno, sí...

—¿Y hay alguna razón por la que no estés celebrándolo con ellos?

—Oh, no es nada importante —dijo Caramel.

—Muy bien, pues. Seguiré entonces con mi música —respondí, apenas pudiendo ocultar una sonrisa.

Su mandíbula se tensó. Después de resoplar, Caramel masculló en voz alta:

—Antes me encantaba este evento. Pero este año no me ha resultado tan fácil —me dijo, aún siendo yo una perfecta extraña. Algo en las facciones de su cara anunciaban una necesidad desesperada de hablar, si no nunca me hubiera molestado en tratar de sonsacarle la verdad—. La Celebración del Sol de Verano me recuerda cuánto tiempo ha pasado... —Emitió un tembloroso suspiro y su vista volvió a las llamas que tenía ante él— y qué pocas cosas buenas me han ocurrido.

—Ya veo —le asentí mientras llenaba el aire con una triste melodía que se ajustaba al tono de su voz—. Así que un poni ha tenido dificultades para dormir; y por supuesto, para soñar.

Me sonrió ligeramente, y entonces entornó sus ojos.

—Tú no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

—No estoy aquí para extender terribles rumores que tus conocidos puedan recordar, si es lo que querías preguntar.

—Oh, no es eso —dijo, aunque el temblor de su voz puso su honestidad en duda—. Es sólo que... es la Celebración del Sol de Verano, y todo el mundo debería estar en su hogar, donde son felices. —Tragó saliva y añadió—: Deberían estar con los ponis que aman.

—Yo... estoy muy lejos mi hogar —dije de forma fría. Pero rápidamente le dediqué una cálida sonrisa y punteé mi lira de forma feliz y atrevida—. ¿Pero los que amo? Jejeje. No los abandonaría ni por un instante. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me dices?

—Yo... —Caramel hizo un gesto de dolor, como si una horrible daga le estuviera atravesando—. Es complicado.

—¿Qué puede ser tan complicado que impida algo tan simple como encontrar otra Alma del Solsticio? —comenté con una sonrisa. Tarareé brevemente para acompañar las notas de mi lira antes de hablar una vez más—. Es una tradición tan vieja como el propio tiempo. Cuando la princesa Celestia alzó el Sol por primera vez sobre Equestria, descubrió tres parejas de ponis (los ancestros de los unicornios, ponis de tierra y pegasos) y bendijo a estas Almas del Solsticio con la luz que necesitaban para empezar una civilización llena de gloria, honor y amor. Hasta el día de hoy, todos los ponis tienen un alma preciada que valoran sobre todas las cosas. Estoy segura de que no eres una excepción.

—Hmmm... Sí... —murmuró Caramel—. Supongo que tan solo estoy asustado.

—¿Acaso no lo estamos todos?

—¡Pero no es ninguna excusa! —exclamó mientras fruncía el ceño, aunque su rabia no estaba dirigida a mí—. Las cosas se han puesto difíciles últimamente. Puedo apañármelas solo, pero Windy... —El ceño fruncido de Caramel dio paso a un gesto de dolor. Suspiró y se desplomó una vez más delante de la hoguera.

Canturreé y toqué unos pocos acordes más antes de volverle a mirar.

—Supongo que hablas de esa tal "Wind Whisper" que mencionaron tus compañeros hace un momento.

—Así es... Ella es una yegua muy especial para mí —dijo Caramel mientras su mirada se hundía en las llamas—. Dijiste que vivir es como un sueño, ¿verdad? Cuando Windy está conmigo, es como estar en un sueño feliz del que nunca quiero despertar. Ella es tan amable, tan alegre, tan inteligente y honesta... Me hace añicos con su risa, como si yo estuviera hecho de palillos, y sólo el sonido de su voz puede reconstruirme otra vez.

—Jijiji... —Se me escapó una risita y dejé de tocar mi lira—. Me parece que escogí la hoguera de William Flankspeare este año.

Sonrió ligeramente y me miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—La misma Wind Whistler me dijo que era todo un poeta. Sin embargo, cuando estoy con ella es como si tuviera la boca llena de canicas. Nunca logro decir lo correcto.

—Las palabras rara vez tienen el efecto que deseamos. —Continué tocando mi lira con devoción, llenando los espacios entre mi respiración con armonía—. Así que... ¿Por qué no está Wind Whistler aquí contigo? Pagaría cien monedas por ver a todo un semental escupir canicas por la boca.

—Le hubiera preguntado si quería ser mi pareja de Alma del Solsticio sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—No sería lo correcto —dijo, derrotado.

—¿Oh?

Caramel tragó saliva. Tras un gran suspiro, lo confesó todo.

—La vida en la granja de mi familia ha tocado fondo. Nuestros apios están muriendo, y no podemos producir bastante cultivo para cumplir con la cosecha de este año. Mi padre y mi madre han recurrido a vender el ganado, pero ni siquiera eso es suficiente. Acepté dos trabajos en el pueblo para darles todo el apoyo posible, pero me temo que ya es demasiado tarde. Mi familia se ha puesto en contacto con unos parientes lejanos de Whinniepeg. Estamos pensando muy seriamente en mudarnos fuera del pueblo antes de Pascuas de la Armonía, y en vender la granja. Supongo que podría quedarme en Ponyville pero, ¿que tipo de vida sería esa? En el mejor de los casos viviría en un apartamento, apenas pudiendo dormir lo necesario mientras reparto mi tiempo entre dos trabajos; tal vez incluso tres.

—Definitivamente parece un caso de mala suerte —dije asintiendo con la cabeza—. Sin embargo, tengo que preguntártelo... ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que no estés pasando tu tiempo con Wind Whistler en este momento?

—Nuestra relación ha ido a más a lo largo de este año —dijo Caramel—. Ella sabe muy poco sobre todas las cosas horribles por las que estoy pasando. Mi vida está a punto de dar un vuelco, y... y... —Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y se estremeció de forma breve—. Ella está tan feliz y llena de vida. No necesita cargar con un mugroso poni de tierra como yo. No necesita que mis problemas le nublen su cielo azul. Yo... yo la amo de verdad, y es por eso que es mejor que la deje en paz...

Punteé una fuerte nota. Su resonancia retumbó de forma aguda entre nosotros mientras le dirigía una mirada de curiosidad.

—¿En serio?

—Si le pidiera ser mi Alma del Solsticio, tan solo estaría dándole un mensaje erróneo —murmuró—. Es la Celebración del Sol de Verano, la señal de un año nuevo; al menos para mí. Es un tiempo que dedico a pensar que voy a hacer con mi futuro... así como con el de ella. —Dirigió una mirada afligida al fuego, como si hubiera arrojado a las llamas los colores más felices de su vida—. Es hora de que yo... deje... deje a Windy. Es lo mejor.

—Ya veo... —dije asintiendo con la cabeza—. Siempre es mejor que acabemos con nuestros sueños antes de que finalicen por sí solos —le dije con una voz fría—. Después de todo, cuando el sueño nos lleva a donde queremos estar, no hay ninguna necesidad de soñar más tiempo, ¿no?

Caramel parpadeó y me miró arrugando la cara.

—¿Eh?

—Jijiji... no tiene mucho sentido para tí, ¿verdad? —Continué tocando, esta vez con un ritmo más alegre—. Dime, ¿has oído hablar del Cuento de la Poni Loca?

—Hmm... —Caramel se rascó la cabeza confundido, y entonces me sonrió—. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a hacer de bardo?

—He hecho cosas más ridículas. ¿Te gustaría escucharlo?

—¿El qué? ¿El cuento? —Tragó saliva y su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a la hoguera—. No sé. ¿Es muy largo?

Miré hacia el oeste. Todavía se divisaba una cuña carmesí en el horizonte y la Luna no se veía por ninguna parte.

—Es bastante corta, como todas las cosas buenas en este precioso mundo. Si lo prefieres, no dire nada y dejaré que mi lira hable por mí. Hay muy poca diferencia, de todos modos...

—Eh, está bien. No iba a ir a ninguna parte. —Suspiró y observó las hogueras lejanas donde otros ponis estaban manteniendo animadas conversaciones, todas ellas con la alegría que él carecía—. Además, no me vendría mal una buena historia. Mi vida ha sido como una aburrida novela últimamente.

Le sonreí. El mejor público es el público ingenuo. El desafío está en mantener esa ingenuidad hasta el final de la historia. Sin vacilar un momento, alcé la lira por encima de mi cabeza y dejé que las notas se elevasen majestuosamente por encima de las llamas de la fogata.

—El Cuento de la Poni Loca empieza en un pueblo como este, durante una Celebración del Sol de Verano; tan fantástica y llena de júbilo como la que vamos a disfrutar dentro de poco...

»Los habitantes de ese pueblo estaban llenos de éxtasis y alegría. Verás, la víspera del Amanecer del Verano era mucho más larga e inmensamente más oscura que la mayoría de vísperas en ese año para que, cuando la princesa finalmente alzara el Sol, fuese mucho más brillante y estimulante. Todos los ponis bailaban y cantaban en las calles con regocijo; todos excepto uno, una equina de fuera del pueblo que descubrió que tenía muy poco por lo que alegrarse. De hecho, pronto descubriría que tenía muchas razones para volverse loca.

»Empezó de forma sutil al principio. Los ponis la mirarían dos veces, cada vez con la misma expresión. Entonces le agitarían un casco varias veces, como si la saludaran una y otra y otra vez. Y también habrían ciudadanos con los que ella ya había tenido contacto antes, pero la trataban como si fuera una extraña, como lo había sido la primera vez que llegó al pueblo, varios días antes.

»—No lo entiendo. ¿No habíamos hablado ya antes? —les preguntaría—. ¿Tú no estuviste tratándome cuando me desperté en el hospital después de aquella conmoción cerebral? ¿Y vosotros... vosotros dos no erais los que me encontrasteis inconsciente a la sombra del ayuntamiento esta misma mañana?

»Los ponis tan solo le dirigían miradas en blanco, sacudían sus cabezas, y seguían con su animada celebración. El pueblo entero estaba sumido en las festividades del Sol de Verano, y allí estaba la poni, apartada de los demás, llegando a la conclusión de que además de estar sola, también estaba maldita.

»Por supuesto que estaba maldita. ¿De qué otra manera llamarías a su situación? Empezó a interponer su mirada con la de todo poni con el que se cruzaba, con su rápida respiración llegando a un nivel febril mientras pedía, imploraba, exigía que la recordaran. Con cada intento, los habitantes del pueblo la ignoraban más y más ante su desesperación. Era como si cada cosa que dijera, gritara o sollozara fuera lanzada inmediatamente al profundo pozo del olvido. Una cosa era ser desterrada, marginada o incluso ejecutada; pero era horrible ser ignorada, ser tratada como si fueras polvo antes de que te llegara la hora.

»—¡¿Por qué me estáis haciendo esto?! —Empezó a gritar, a chillar—. ¡¿Es esto alguna especie de broma cruel?! ¡Alguien! ¡Quién sea! ¡Por favor, prestadme atención!

»Pero sus súplicas caían en oídos sordos. No importa lo sobresaltado o estupefacto que estuviera el habitante, simplemente se olvidaría de ella al poco rato. Empezó a preguntarse si estaba soñando, pues sólo una pesadilla podría estar pintada con unos colores tan crueles. Desesperada, la poni recurrió a un drama digno de una absurda obra de teatro, y empezó a cocear por todos lados, derribando efigies de la princesa y destrozando puestos del mercado llenos de recuerdos.

»Cuando se percató de que incluso ese arranque de histeria no sería suficiente para desconcertar a sus compañeros equinos, hizo algo que iba en contra de su naturaleza; contra su último bastión de decencia. Lanzó una antorcha de Sol de Verano hacia un jardín de flores cercano, prendiendo fuego a la parte frontal del juzgado del pueblo. El festival cesó inmediatamente, y todos habitantes del pueblo, viendo el ardiente caos, corrieron a coger cubos de agua para detener el incendio. La poni simplemente permanecía quieta ante el brillo de su conflagración, fanfarroneando a voz en grito sobre su horrible acto de incendiarismo. Y, como era de esperar, un par de sementales policías la apresaron, y se dirigieron a la cárcel al otro lado del pueblo.

»La poni no podía ser más feliz. Saludó a los policías con lágrimas de felicidad, prácticamente abrazándolos en cuanto tenía ocasión, les permitiría felizmente que la encerraran tras los barrotes de una celda... si aquello significaba que ella existía de alguna manera, en algún lugar. Imagina su consternación cuando, mientras la llevaban a comisaría, los agentes se pararon en seco, parpadeando confusos como si se hubieran liberado de un conjuro. Se deshicieron en disculpas ante la poni por las molestias y la dejaron libre, de modo que deambuló cabizbaja por las calles, tratando de adivinar si lo que había acontecido fue en verdad real o una amarga alucinación.

»Volvió entonces hacia el edificio del juzgado y casi se desmayó. No solamente las llamas se habían apagado y el daño reparado, si no que además, todos los ponis volvían a estar con la celebración; ignorantes del retorno de la violenta pirómana; como si ni una sola atrocidad hubiera ocurrido ese día. La poni pronto se dio cuenta de que podía ser una santa o una pecadora, no importaba en qué lado de la balanza moral estuviera. Era tan importante como la sombra de su propio aliento, e incluso ésta se estaba convirtiendo en algo insignificante.

»Eso no fue lo que le hizo volverse loca. No, la última hebra de su cordura todavía tenía que quebrarse. Recorrió penosamente las calles del pueblo, con el corazón apesadumbrado, hasta que llegó a la biblioteca del pueblo. Allí era donde encontraría a una poni que la reconocería sin duda alguna. Recordaría la infancia que pasaron juntas. Era el alma que la había traído al pueblo para la Celebración del Sol de Verano, y seguramente desharía la oscura nube que se estaba formando alrededor de su maldita vida. Tan pronto tocó la puerta y la brillante cara de su amiga apareció, la poni contuvo un grito de alegría. Pero esa entusiasta exhalación sería la última, pues la poni vio en la cara de su amiga la misma expresión confusa que había visto múltiples veces por todo el pueblo.

»Perder el amor de una amiga es como una muerte sin funeral. Galaxias enteras se han disuelto a través de los eones e incluso eso carece de importancia. Ningún ser viviente debería afrontar una realidad así, el ser una isla sin mar; abarcándole tan solo una perpetua oscuridad apática. Los ponis no nacieron para estar solos. No está en nuestra sangre. Somos cohesivos: como el agua. El vacío del universo existe sólo porque estamos en el centro para apuntar a todas direcciones lejos de nosotros y catalogar lo que se ha perdido, lo que es más frío y espantoso que una noche de invierno, lo que nos ansía porque nunca entenderá, como nosotros entendemos, lo que significa ser afectuoso, ser feliz y estar juntos.

»La esperanza de la Poni Loca murió ese día, pero pronto se dió cuenta de que no sería su única muerte. Su pesadilla era una gruesa y negra prisión cubierta de víctimas. Moría cada vez que hablaba con un poni, miraba a un poni, o compartía la misma atmósfera con ellos. Ya era suficientemente horrible ser olvidada... ¿Pero ser ignorada por las mismas almas una y otra vez? Recorrió las calles tambaleándose como el cadáver que (según ella) siempre sería, tratando desconsoladamente de buscar en los recovecos su mente la solución para un terrible sueño del que no paraba de despertarse, y que aún así nunca terminaba.

»¿Cómo te despiertas de un sueño sin fin? Ya no era cuestión de vivir o no vivir. Tenía que atacar el sueño -esa detestable máscara de miseria- y entonces el dolor y la soledad se detendrían. Lo que yacía más allá del último aliento del sueño podía haber sido más negro que la propia oscuridad, pero la poni se dió cuenta de que el olvido era inofensivo para un alma que ya no poseía la habilidad para ver.

»El día llegaba a su fin, y la Celebración ya había acabado. Todas las decoraciones festivas habían sido retiradas del centro del pueblo. Ya empezaba a ocultarse el Sol y los ciudadanos se preparaban para ir a dormir. Y ella también.

»Una pareja de ponis de tierra estaba recogiendo el material. Entonces, de repente, uno de ellos alzó la mirada y vió a la demente poni en la cornisa del cuarto piso del ayuntamiento.

Dió un grito ahogado, con sus ojos de color zafiro llenos de sorpresa y horror, la misma mirada que había intentado provocar la loca poni durante todo el día. Sólo que ya era demasiado tarde. A pesar de todo, le agitó un casco a ella mientras gritaba a su compañero:

»—¡Oh, por Celestia! ¡Rápido, ve y trae un pegaso; o cualquier poni que pueda volar! —Mientras su compañero se alejaba galopando con una respiración desesperada, él trotó con audacia hacia el borde del edificio y la miró detenidamente—. Señorita, no se por lo que está pasando ni puedo pretenderlo, pero por favor; esa no puede ser la solución. ¡Tiene que haber otra manera!

»Pero con la demente poni ya no se podía razonar. Si sus lágrimas no eran prueba suficiente, su crin desaliñada y su embarrado pelaje lo decían todo para el sorprendido semental.

»—¡Para! ¡Cállate! —chilló de forma histérica—. ¡Tus palabras son inútiles! ¡No significan nada! ¡Pronto ni siquiera me recordarás! ¡Prácticamente estoy muerta! ¡Ya debería estarlo!

»—¡No! ¡No diga eso! ¡Nadie merece morir de forma innecesaria! —El semental estiró uno de sus cascos hacia ella desde lejos—. ¡Le prometo que no le olvidaremos! ¡Tan solo aléjese de la cornisa y deje que le hablemos!

»—¡No hay nada que me puedas prometer y no sea consumido por el tiempo! —dijo entre hipos, luchando por respirar de forma normal. Su alma se tambaleaba junto al borde y amenazaba con tirar de su cuerpo. Los ponis que se caen en sueños nunca llegan a golpearse contra el suelo. Estaba más que preparada para probar esa teoría—. ¡Este pueblo no significa nada para mí! ¡Es una prisión! ¡Nada más! ¡Nada!

»—Mire... —El poni de tierra alzó sus patas delanteras y habló de forma calmada y tranquilizadora, aunque temblaba casi tanto como ella—. ¡Aunque todo sea tan horrible como cree usted que es, eso no va a resolverlo! ¡Esto no va a hacer nada por mejorarlo! ¡Necesita tener fe y alejarse del borde! ¡No se vaya antes de que le llegue la hora!

»La poni loca ya había tenido suficiente.

»—¡¿Por qué?! —le espetó, furiosa—. ¡¿Por qué no debería simplemente saltar?! ¡¿Por qué no debería acabar con esta pesadilla de una vez por todas?!

»Él la miró, pero de alguna manera, era un semental diferente, o eso le pareció a ella por primera vez; al igual que los demás habitantes del pueblo cuando se cruzaban con ella por primera vez, para después olvidarla. Pero esta vez no habría ningún olvido, y se dió cuenta porque ella era la clave de esa memoria, un poder que siempre había tenido, pero que sólo entonces estaba resonando en la cueva de su extenuante situación. Tal vez fueran sus orejas gachas, o la suave forma de sus labios, o el lustre de sus ojos zafiro lo que transmitió el significado de sus palabras hacia ella. En cualquier caso, una parte de la Poni Loca que ella misma creía haber perdido junto con su cordura, le llevó de repente el sufrimiento de su mensaje, como una potrilla que es despertada por una suave melodía acariciándole los oídos, y abrazando el dorado amanecer con un coro tan viejo como el propio tiempo:

»—Porque eres muy especial, muy querida, y este mundo sería mucho más gris si decidieras abandonarlo.

»La demente poni se quedó en silencio. Dirigió su mirada al semental. Era un completo desconocido. Él no la conocía a ella, y en cuestión de minutos la olvidaría, y aún así eso no le detuvo de suplicarle a lo más profundo de su ser, a la parte en la que todavía había afecto, pues el semental le recordó que todavía estaba ahí. En pocos segundos, le hizo replantearse las cosas, por la simple razón de que él podía y quería que lo hiciera. **Él** es el que era especial, pues no sabía que en unos minutos ya no estaría, sería una mera sombra grabada a fuego en los rincones de la hostigada mente de la demente poni.

»Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido en su angustia y desesperación. No era ella la que estaba muriendo una y otra vez. Estos ponis; estos hermosos aldeanos, eran los que estaban muriendo repetidamente. No eran más que unas sombras amnésicas de su antiguo huésped, fachadas de papel de unas almas que habían sido bendecidas con el derecho a recordar cada pensamiento que pasaba por su mente de forma permanente, pero no podían recordar porque la Poni Loca estaba allí para acabar con sus sueños.

»El pueblo entero estaba muriendo, con ponis a izquierda y derecha cayendo en el olvido, pues ella, una poni maldita, había tenido la osadía de galopar entre sus vidas y transmitir su pestilencia entre ellos. Y habían muchos de ellos, incontables ponis, que rieron y le sonrieron brevemente, demasiados para poder cavarles una tumba a todos. Sólo podría cantar canciones de ellos; como la vibrante melodía que surgía en su cabeza, un coro que se repetía más y más alto con cada latido, pues su corazón latía por el del semental, por sus inestimables palabras que pronto saldrían disparadas hacia el olvido mucho más rápido de lo que ella pudiera huir de su lamentable forma. Las caras de todos estos ponis eran instantáneas, alegres y bellas hasta el final de los tiempos. Si tan solo tuviera coraje, si estuviera loca... loca por hacer una vida a partir de una pesadilla y descubrir los colores secretos ocultos en ella...

»Antes de que esta epifanía finalizara iluminandola más que cualquier amanecer, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y supo que algo que había estado ahí brevemente se había perdido para siempre, porque el semental ya había empezado a parpadear confuso como un recién nacido se despierta en su cuna. Pero tan pronto el sueño del semental se acabó, y sus lágrimas desaparecieron, éstas aparecieron en los ojos de ella. Sonrió por primera vez en varios días, y se alejó de la cornisa del edificio.

Mi lira lamentó el final del día. Aunque había un sonido triste en ella, también había felicidad, como en mi dulce sonrisa. Permanecí frente a Caramel, finalizando la historia bajo el manto morado del anochecer.

—La maldición de la Poni Loca no acabó ese día. De hecho, aquello sólo fue el principio. Pero con ello había nacido algo más, una profunda y sincera calidez que llevaría consigo a través de los helados meses que vendrían. Su locura le guiaría, y le daría el coraje y la persistencia necesaria para vivir el sueño de una lunática, cantando canciones a aquellos que olvidarían la cara de la artista, con la pequeña esperanza de que encontrarían un significado en su actuación. Pues un recuerdo es sólo una sombra de algo vivido anteriormente, una vez se le ha extraído todo su jugo. Sin embargo, es la música lo que puede llevar sinceras vibraciones a las cuerdas de nuestro corazón, como una melodía que nos despierta de nuestros sueños más oscuros, o un eterno villancico que sobrevive a todo un legado de muertes y pérdidas. El semental le enseñó eso a la demente poni. En un suspiro, le mostró que no importaba lo cruda que fuera la maldición, ella todavía tenía el poder (y el deber) de aprovechar el momento y vivir. La vida es el único sueño que podemos controlar, y sólo acaba una vez hemos buscado los colores en cada oscuro rincón y los hemos transformado en una canción.

Mi música acabó, y el vacío expulsó el aliento de los pulmones de Caramel repentinamente. Me miró dulcemente, ignorando la temblorosa fogata que había entre nosotros, como si fuera una almenara mucho más apagada a pesar de lo que yo estaba brillando ante ella.

—Es un cuento precioso —murmuró—. Es triste pero... pero aún así...

—No puedes tener tristeza sin felicidad —le dije dulcemente con una sonrisa tan frágil como mis siguientes palabras—. Estamos aquí y ahora; felices, sanos y encantadores. Pero, como un recuerdo, incluso eso también se desvanecerá, y entonces compartiré mis canciones con un vacío. La pérdida y el amor tienen su lugar en este mundo, y podemos aceptarlos con desesperación o con placer. Yo escojo lo último, porque al menos hace de las pérdidas algo silencioso y sereno, pues ya habré sabido que disfruté de las cálidas corrientes de mi existencia con gracia y dignidad. Nuestros días en este mundo pueden fácilmente convertirse en un manicomio, construido con nuestros temores y patrullados por nuestros remordimientos. Está en nuestros cascos el dejar de preocuparnos por las torres de vigilancia que podemos construir para nosotros en el futuro y simplemente disfrutar de las crepitantes hogueras que tenemos ante nosotros. Y... jejeje, te aseguro, que no es algo que podamos disfrutar en nuestra soledad.

Caramel tragó, y sus ojos azules brillaron.

—Wind Whistler me ama, y yo sólo quiero corresponderle. ¿Pero cómo puedo amarla si no tengo nada que darle?

—Puedes darle tu corazón —le dije, punteando mi lira de manera que la melodía del cuento volviera a sus oídos—. Puedes darle tu corazón y vivir; vivir con ella de manera que ambos seáis algo más que recuerdos, y podais abrazar juntos el amanecer sin importar lo deprimente que pueda parecer el próximo día, porque puedes permitírtelo, y porque el mundo sería mucho más gris si dejaras escapar algo tan valioso.

Sonrió dolorosamente. Algo brillante iluminó los contornos de sus ojos. Podía reconocer esas refulgentes y pálidas orbes, y sabía que yo había estado haciendo eso mismo durante un año entero. Luché a través de un repentino escalofrío para mirar a la cara de Caramel mientras él decía:

—¿Y esa poni loca encontró alguna vez una cura para su maldición?

Tragué saliva.

—No, nunca la encontró. Pero no podía negar el hecho de que le daba oportunidades que ningún otro poni podía disfrutar, oportunidades para cantar canciones que ella misma había creído olvidadas. Aún así... —Respiré profundamente y miré brevemente al fuego— ella cambiaría todo ese conocimiento y oportunidades si tan solo pudiera encontrar el semental que había cambiado su vida... —Lentamente levanté mi cara y le miré profundamente a sus ojos color zafiro. Mi voz fue cubierta por un manto de vapor, como si nos separara— y decirle lo agradecida que estaba. Le diría al semental que nunca dejara de soñar; que ella siempre le recordaría.

Las brasas de la hoguera crepitaron y se apagaron, como un color que había centelleado brevemente en los ojos de Caramel. Parpadeó, percatándose de que había llegado la noche, y de que estaba solo. Un horrible escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Dondequiera que mirara, unas gruesas sombras abarcaban su vista. Así que en vez de prestar atención a su visión, confió en sus oídos. Una bella tonada se arrastró hasta sus orejas, como un amanecer levantando a un potrillo de su cama. Se giró y vio una fogata varios metros más allá, rodeada de alegres pegasos en celebración. Caramel se levantó de un salto y galopó hacia allí como un poni poseso.

Una yegua con alas azul celeste y crin rubia estaba en medio hablando con un amigo, al lado de una pila de madera ardiente. Su suave voz sonaba como unos cascabeles. Caramel casi se desmayó ante sus melodiosos tonos y luchó por permanecer a su lado. Con valor, se aclaró la garganta y murmuró:

—¿Windy?

Wind Whistler se dio la vuelta. Al observarle, sus alas se agitaron y sus ojos marrones se encendieron.

—¡Caramel! Yo... —Se quedó sin aliento, tragó saliva y entonces dijo—: Creía haberte oído decir que no ibas a celebrarlo este año...

—Sé lo que dije. Pero sólo estaba... —comenzó, pero sus palabras se apagaron. Permaneció al borde de la confusión, sus ojos observaban el fuego como si buscara una razón por la que se había acercado a ella. Lentamente, sus orejas se movieron, pues escuchó una vez más la eterna melodía—. Estaba escuchando música. Una melodía dulce y maravillosa —dijo sonriendo mientras orientaba su mirada para beber de su imagen una vez más—, pero no era suficiente, porque no estabas allí para escucharla conmigo.

Las plumas de Wind Whistler se agitaron, y su dorada cola se enrolló dos veces sobre sí misma mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

—Oh, qué dulce... —Su sonrisa era tan frágil como el dique que contenía sus lágrimas. Sus amigos se alejaron silenciosamente, dándole a ella y Caramel un enorme espacio; como si un baile de salón fuera a tener lugar—. Yo también te he echado de menos.

—Windy, yo... emm... —Caramel se mordió el labio. Sus temblores volvieron como si de repente no fuera digno de su mirada celestial—. Me preguntaba si... si no estás haciendo nada especial en esta Celebración...

—Sí, Caramel. —Le sonrió ampliamente. Sus dientes brillaban como la luna que tenían encima—. Me encantaría ser tu Alma del Solsticio.

Caramel parpadeó. Dirigió su mirada más allá de la fogata para ver como Thunderlane y Blossomforth le guiñaban un ojo y le sonreían. Con una sonrisita en sus labios, se recostó al lado de Wind Whistler.

—¿Y como sabías que te iba a preguntar eso?

—Mmmm... —Ella se acercó, le acarició con su hocico, y le ronroneó deliciosamente al oído—: Demuestra que me equivoco.

Él exhaló bruscamente y le devolvió la caricia. Su voz sonó como la de un joven potro.

—Nunca. —Después resolló brevemente.

Wind Whistler le miró a los ojos con preocupación.

—¿Caramel? ¿Va... va todo bien?

Sus húmedos ojos brillaban antes las llamas cercanas. La tristeza dió lugar a una cálida sonrisa y le dijo:

—Es sólo que estoy feliz de estar vivo, vivo contigo. Eres como un sueño que nunca termina, Windy. Siento no habértelo dicho lo suficiente.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bueno, me lo acabas de decir, ¿no?

Los dos rieron y se apoyaron el uno sobre el otro, disfrutando del calor de la Celebració estaba más allá del brillo ámbar de la hoguera, tocando mi lira en el sitio al que había trotado después de que la luna se deslizara entre Caramel y yo.

Incluso ahora, no puedo recordar cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la música se detuvo. Tan pronto me di cuenta de que no había melodía, miré hacia abajo y me percaté de que estaba abrazando el instrumento contra mi pecho. Un suspiro escapó de mis labios, triste y encantador al mismo tiempo. Un instrumento tan sólo es el inicio de una melodía. Necesitamos una audiencia para llevar una composición a su final, incluso cuando no hay un final.

La tranquilidad del momento fue interrumpida por un enorme trueno. Caramel, Wind Whistler y el resto miraron arriba y vitorearon a los primeros fuegos artificiales de la noche, que iluminaban el oscuro firmamento. Ponyville se convirtió en una sensación estroboscópica de llamas ámbar y explosiones multicolor. Los ponis bailaban por las calles; potros, potras, yeguas y sementales por igual; Almas del Solsticio que se prometían mutuamente con entusiasmo el permanecer despiertos hasta la mañana siguiente, momento en que su patrona princesa traería literalmente el brillo al mundo que reflejaría la alegría de sus corazones.

Estaban tan ocupados con su celebración que apenas notaron que una poni marchaba a través del evento, una poni que no era iluminada por las hogueras, una poni que no proyectaba sombra alguna ante los fuegos artificiales.

Me paré a medio camino mientras salía del centro del pueblo, mirando sobre mi hombro. Por un momento me pareció ver que el rastro de mis huellas desaparecía ante el brillo de la luna, a un inquietante ritmo uniforme. Ante tan fantasmal visión, hice lo que sólo una poni loca podía hacer.

Sonreír.

Si todo lo que me preocupa en esta vida son las marcas que dejo en el mundo, entonces lo único que dejaré es una tumba.


	3. capitulo 3

La maldición de la soledad

III - Cimientos

**Título original:** Background Pony: III - Foundations

**Escrito por:** ShortSkirtsAndExplosions

**Traducido por:** maria pony

**Traducción revisada por:** dr shadow

**BUENO YA ESTA EL TERCER CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FANFIC ES PERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

Querido Diario,

¿Qué es lo que hace a un poni? ¿Son sus sueños? ¿Sus pensamientos y ambiciones? ¿Son sus miedos y preocupaciones? ¿Las cosas que teme en vida? ¿Qué es lo que espera cumplir antes de morir?

Cuando vivía en Canterlot y estaba junto a mi familia, sabía exactamente qué es lo que me deparaba el futuro. Sabía el tipo de carrera que iba a estudiar. El tipo de semental con el que me iba a casar. Sabía incluso el tipo de potrillos que me gustaría tener. Si alguien me hubiera preguntado entonces "qué es lo que hace a un poni", le hubiera contestado que "es la suma de todas sus virtudes".

Eso era algo fácil de creer mientras tenía un hogar. Pero cuando llegué a Ponyville, cuando fui arrojada a través del frío velo de una noche sin fin, fue como si con una prueba de fuego me hubieran robado, me hubieran despojado de todas las cosas que por tanto tiempo había dado por sentadas.

No creo que ningún poni pueda estar preparado para quedarse sin hogar, para lo que significa ser la suma de todas las virtudes de uno y que ni una sola de ellas pueda proporcionarte comida, lecho o un simple abrazo en el que poder consolarte. Ni mil años de composición musical y filosofía podrían haberme preparado para las noches que pasé buscando comida por las calles o un lugar para dormir entre los escombros de edificios abandonados. Hubo momentos en los que podría haber sucumbido al terror. Un poni cuerdo no _hubiera_ tenido más opción que sucumbir.

Pero, como pronto comprendí, ningún poni podría haber estado más preparado para ser bendecido como lo fui yo. Si el hogar es lo que hace a un poni, entonces yo estoy construida a partir del cemento de aquellos más fuertes y más generosos que yo. Hay muchas almas en Ponyville que nunca oirán las canciones que toco para ellos. Pero eso no es ninguna tragedia como una vez pensé, pues los ladrillos de mi coro ya existen en sus gargantas y corazones. Esto lo sé porque han sido tan amables de compartir esos cimientos conmigo.

Mis temblores se detuvieron en cuanto la escuché. Tenía que ser ella; no conocía otra poni que tomara ese camino de tierra entre mi casa y su granja. Bajo el rugido de un aguacero veraniego, escuché el sonido sus cascos contra el suelo de madera del patio de mi cabaña.

Levanté la mirada desde donde estaba sentada con pluma y papel, dando los toques finales a una composición escrita del "Treno de la Noche". Ante mí, las llamas de la chimenea de ladrillo habían menguado hasta quedar en un tenue brillo. Estaba tan enfrascada en mi trabajo que los gélidos vientos invisibles apenas me molestaban. La lluvia continuaba golpeando las tablillas de madera del tejado, y aún así escuchaba su traqueteo fuera. Sentía más curiosidad que preocupación. Ajustándome las mangas de mi sudadera me levanté, troté al otro lado de la cabaña y abrí rápidamente la puerta delantera.

Applejack dio un salto y se giró para encararse hacia la entrada, resollando. No estaba acostumbrada a verla asustada... y mucho menos hecha una sopa. La pobre yegua permaneció en mi porche, empapada desde la cabeza a la cola. Su flequillo rubio enmarcaba una cara llena de pecas acuciada por temblores. Se ruborizó con una roja sombra de bochorno.

—Saludos —dije con una apacible sonrisa mientras mantenía la puerta entreabierta con mi magia—. Hace un día muy malo para salir a dar un paseo, ¿no?

—Oh. Perdone —murmuró Applejack mientras se movía nerviosamente. El mundo era una auténtica cortina de agua detrás de ella, el camino de tierra que serpenteaba al lado de la cabaña se había convertido en un río de lodo marrón, y la luz del mediodía reflejaba un lustre gris fantasmal a través del bosque que se extendía más allá—. Mmm... Caray, esto tiene muy mala pinta, creo —dijo riéndose tímidamente. Noté una cesta envuelta con toallas mojadas debajo suya, como si estuviera usando los últimos vestigios secos de su cuerpo para evitar que su contenido se empapara más—. Sólo quería tomarme un respiro de este condenado diluvio. Lo juro, los pegasos ya no nos avisan tanto como antes.

Me encogí de hombros.

—A mí también me sorprendió. Normalmente siempre voy de un lado a otro. Hoy, sin embargo, me ha pillado trabajando aquí dentro. —Le sonreí con simpatía—. Hablando de "dentro", me parece que necesita un cambio de escenario.

—¡Oh, señorita, no se moleste usted! —Applejack sacudió la cabeza y señaló hacia el monzón—. Estoy segura de que el día se aclarará... emm... pronto. No se preocupe. Pronto estaré fuera de su vista. No era mi intención tratar de...

—¿Qué tipo de poni sería si dejara fuera a alguien como usted con la lluvia que cae? —Retrocedí unos pasos y me dirigí hacia el interior de mi cabaña—. Entre, tengo una chimenea que podría usar para calentarse.

—Emm... —Applejack se mordió el labio. Me miró a mí, a la lluvia, a su cesta, y a mí otra vez—. ¿Está absolutamente segura de que no seré una molestia?

Sonreí disimuladamente.

—¡Meta su empapada cola aquí dentro antes de que cambie de opinión!

—Bueno, está bien... —Se estremeció antes de acercarse humildemente al interior de la cabaña remolcando la cesta—. Guau. ¿Sabe?, no recuerdo este lugar; cosa rara, porque voy por este camino muchas veces. ¿No había antes un granero abandonado por aquí?

—Es posible —dije con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella para protegernos del húmedo frío que venía de fuera—. Soy nueva en este pueblo, relativamente hablando.

—Bueno, pues hola y bienvenida al vecindario —dijo Applejack. Le deslicé un cubo hacia ella. Dándose por aludida, se quitó el sombrero y empezó a escurrir sus largos cabellos rubios en el contenedor de metal—. Lo juro, esta cabaña debe haber brotado de la noche a la mañana.

—Mmmm... No exactamente. —Fui hacia la chimenea y levité tres leños tiernos de un contenedor de metal que había al lado—. Pero no le culpo por no darse cuenta. —Dejé caer la madera en la base de la chimenea y ésta avivó el fuego. Pronto, un brillo luminoso volvía a extenderse por la cabaña, esta vez calentando a alguien más que a mí—. No soy exactamente... el tipo de poni que atrae la atención fácilmente. Supongo que con mi casa ocurre lo mismo.

—Me he dado cuenta de los manzanos que tiene plantados entre esta cabaña y el cobertizo que tiene detrás. —Hizo una pausa, miró hacia arriba y sonrió—. Je. _Pues claro_ que me he dado cuenta de los manzanos.

—No le culpo.

—Me he dado cuenta de que son esquejes. ¿Los plantó usted?

—Mmmm... —Troté al otro lado de la cabaña, y abrí un armario de madera lleno de toallas secas—. Sí. Pero me ayudaron.

—Tengo un huerto lleno de cientos como esos subiendo el camino.

—¡Así que somos vecinas! —Le sonreí.

—Je. Creo que sí. Ahora me siento mal por no haberle dicho "hola" antes. ¿Dónde está mi hospitalidad? —Su voz se fue apagando conforme miraba arriba, hacia las paredes del lugar—. Guau... Mira todo eso.

—¿Hmmm? —Troté de vuelta hacia ella y me fijé donde estaba mirando. Observaba los numerosos instrumentos musicales que se alineaban en la pared. Ambas estábamos rodeadas por una colección bastante familiar de flautas, guitarras, arpas, campanillas, violines, violonchelos y clarinetes; todos ellos colgados en ganchos de metal en el interior de la pequeña e iluminada cabaña—. Oh. Je... Soy música —le canturreé, como si así pudiera explicar sucintamente el porqué del bosque de herramientas orquestales que nos rodeaba—. Hay una buena razón por la cual no vivo en el centro del pueblo. Con todo el jaleo que formaría, la mayor "hospitalidad" que recibiría sería una rápida patada a mis ancas.

—¿Qué? ¿Compone canciones o algo así?

—Las busco.

—Yo... —Applejack dejó de escurrirse la crin y se mordió el labio—. C-creo que no lo entiendo.

—Yo tampoco. —Le sonreí y le pasé una toalla—. Hasta que encuentre lo que estoy buscando, claro. Y entonces será otro misterio. —Cogió la toalla y volví otra vez hacia la chimenea para echar un poco más de leña—. Por cierto, me llamo Lyra. Lyra Heartstrings.

—Applejack —se presentó como si fuera la primera vez.

_Siempre_ es la "primera vez", y no puedo evitar sentirme encantada en cada ocasión. Hay un tono melódico en la voz de un poni cuando cree que nunca ha hablado contigo antes, y el tañido de Applejack es algo que los violines solo podrían soñar. Siempre estoy deseando que llegue el día para poder escucharla otra vez. Mi vida es como una sinfonía de esa manera.

—Y le juro que no quería resultar una carga para nadie —continuó—. Hubiera llegado a casa sana y salva si la tormenta hubiera empezado un pelo más tarde.

—¿Por qué esa caminata hacia el pueblo, si puedo preguntar?

—Por esto. —Applejack se colgó la toalla al cuello y empezó a destapar la cesta—. Oh, por Celestia, que no le haya pasado nada... _¡Fiu!_ —Exhaló con alivio y sacó una pequeña muñeca alicornio, mostrándola a la luz ámbar de la chimenea. El juguete estaba seco; tal vez fuera lo más seco que había en la cabaña, y la acarició con el hocico como si fuera su propia hija—. Me hubiera tirado desde un acantilado si le hubiera pasado algo malo.

—Bueno, su secreto está a salvo conmigo, señorita Applejack —le dije guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Eh? —Parpadeó, y entonces frunció el ceño—. ¡¿Qué dice?! ¡No es nada de eso! —Carraspeó y puso la muñeca de nuevo en la cesta—. Es de mi hermanita pequeña, Apple Bloom. Nuestra mamá se la dió justo antes de que ella y papá fallecieran trágicamente. Descansen en paz. —Se recostó en el suelo y exhaló, deleitándose con el calor de la chimenea mientras continuaba hablando—, Apple Bloom acaba de pillar la varicela. Siempre nos pasa a los miembros de la familia Apple cuando tenemos su edad. Fui al pueblo para que limpiaran y arreglaran su muñeca, pero en el camino de vuelta... bueno... —Hizo un gesto hacia la pared de la cabaña, todavía resonando por el diluvio que estaba cayendo fuera—. Casi me da un ataque. No podía permitir que se arruinara la muñeca de mi hermanita. Supongo que ahora entenderá el porqué me apropié de su patio.

—Usted no se "apropió" de nada, señorita Applejack —le dije tranquilamente—. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero, en mi opinión, la muñeca debería de ser la menor de sus preocupaciones. Tome... —Me acerqué a mi catre y saqué una de las mantas—. No necesitamos tener a dos miembros de la familia Apple enfermas.

—Oh, por favor, señorita Heartstrings. No podría...

—Shhh. —Arropé a Applejack con la manta y la acerqué más al hogar—. **Puede**. Tan sólo relájese. Ha pasado por una auténtica pesadilla pasada por agua; es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Dio un gran y tembloroso suspiro, y pronto estaba acurrucada confortablemente ante el fuego haciendo que su cuerpo se secara con la cálida aura.

—Hmmmm... Reconozco que esto sienta muy bien.

—Yo también pensaría lo mismo —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Me recuerda un poco a la chimenea que tenemos en la granja —dijo mientras tensaba los pliegues de la manta a su alrededor. Sus ojos verdes danzaban con las ascuas—. Mi papá la construyó. Me dijo una vez que usó el mismo procedimiento que su padre, al igual que el padre de su padre, cuando la familia Apple se asentó en esta parte de Equestria. ¿Puede imaginarlo? Tantos hogares, y todos ellos usando lo mismo.

—Eso nos enseña —Me recosté enfrente de Applejack y la miré gentilmente— que puedes obtener cosas maravillosas mientras tengas unos buenos cimientos.

Hace doce meses, estaba hecha un desastre, tumbada de lado en la esquina sombría de un granero a los bordes del pueblo, hecha un ovillo y cubriendo mi cara con un par de cascos temblorosos. La única cosa más fuerte que la pena que me consumía por dentro era un inmenso frío, algo que me calaba hasta los huesos. Durante días, ese helor había sido mi némesis, una sensación críptica que me perseguía y horrorizaba a través de las calles de Ponyville. En ese momento, sin embargo, oculta entre el polvo y el heno de un granero abandonado, agradecía la sensación de frío, pues los temblores casi hacían que las lágrimas saltasen de mi cara, haciéndome pensar que nada de lo que estaba pasando era real.

Entre hipos, olí los rústicos alrededores. Me sentía una con el detritus, un trozo de historia perdido y olvidado. La alforja, llena con mis escasas pertenencias, había sido arrojada a una esquina a mi llegada, y entre los escasos rayos de sol que se deslizaban por el poroso techo del granero apenas podía diferenciar mi lira de la basura y escombros que la rodeaban.

Otro sollozo, otro temblor: escuché como mi voz escapaba en forma de chillido desde mis agrietados labios y sonó como si fuera un perfecto extraño. _Oh, si tan sólo pudiera olvidarme a mí misma también_, pensé. Mi vida hubiera sido mucho más manejable si no pudiera recordar las sensaciones que todavía me acosaban, la de una poni desvariada que provocó el caos por el pueblo, la de la cara de Twilight Sparkle mirándome como si fuera invisible, y la de la gran altura que me distanciaba del suelo mientras permanecía en la cornisa del ayuntamiento y me tambaleaba en su borde...

Gimoteé y me cubrí la cara con mis cascos. Me sentía como una potrilla desamparada. Había intentado huir de ese lugar yendo hacia el este. Si hubiera podido galopar todo el camino hasta Canterlot, lo hubiera hecho. Pero a menos de un kilómetro de los bordes de Ponyville, una horrible sensación de frío me asaltó, hasta el punto de empezar a perder la sensibilidad de mis extremidades. Me apresuré a volver al centro de la ciudad, recobré la calma, y probé a trotar hacia el oeste. Después de atravesar la misma distancia, una ventisca invisible golpeó mi cuerpo, y tuve que volver al centro de mi repentina prisión.

No tenía ningún sentido pedir ayuda a ningún poni. De hecho, no quería ni mirarlos. Los residentes de Ponyville estaban alegres. Tenían razón para estarlo, y no les odiaba por ello. Me odié a mí misma. Tropezarme con ellos, y estar sujeta a sus optimistas expresiones, sólo servía para recordarme lo helada, asustada y hambrienta que estaba. Así que hice lo que esos tres factores me obligaron: esconderme.

Galopé hacia el borde occidental del pueblo, donde el frío era soportable pero lo bastante molesto como para mantenerme despierta, y me tiré dentro de ese granero abandonado al lado de un camino de tierra. Quería aclararme las ideas, pero pronto tuve una tarea aún más difícil de cumplir. Tenía que recobrar mi valor, pero se había roto en cientos de trozos irrecuperables, como las lágrimas que descendían por mis cascos hacia el suelo.

Incluso si hubiera podido recobrar la compostura de nuevo, no estaba segura de si quería. No me gustaba la idea de a que se ataría esa alma, o qué destino le depararía. Una cosa es no tener hogar. ¿Pero no tener nombre? Puedes vivir en una mansión con la mayor fortuna del mundo. Puedes poseer un millón de casas, un millón de acres de tierra, y un millón de sirvientes haciendo lo que les pidas. Puedes incluso tener tu propia parcela reservada para tí en el cementerio más sagrado del mundo. Mientras no tengas nombre, no tienes un sitio al que llamar "hogar", ni en esta vida ni en la otra.

Estaba pensando en eso, llorando, temblando, desesperándome y desmoronándome, cuando la vi por primera vez.

—¡Caramba! —Su voz retumbó contra las desvencijadas paredes del granero. Mis orejas captaron un cuarteto de cascos atravesando el marco de la puerta mientras la figura entraba desde el brillante mundo que había fuera—. ¡Sabía que había escuchado algo! Eh... ¿Hola? ¿Quién anda ahí?

No me percaté de que todavía me quedaba energía en el cuerpo hasta que me levanté de un salto con un resuello. Me giré hacia ella y lo primero que vi fueron sus pecas. Una brizna de luz iluminó un par de ojos verdes, seguido de la sonrisa más cálida que había visto en tres hambrientos días.

—¡Whoa! ¡Oye! —Meneó dos cascos por encima de su cabeza para mostrar que era inofensiva. Vi un sombrero marrón, una crin rubia ridículamente larga, y dos cestas de manzanas que colgaban de sus costados—. Tranquilízate, dulzura. No quería asustarte. —Parecía fuerte y decidida, la misma definición de un poni de tierra trabajador. Entonces todos esos duros rasgos se derritieron en una suave y fraternal mirada de preocupación—. Oh, cariño, ¡estás hecha un desastre! Podía oírte llorar como una pobre viuda desde el camino. ¿Va todo bien?

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué podía decir a cualquier poni de manera que pudiera cargar con una pequeña parte de mi pesar? La vida me había dado un martillo y un cincel, pero mi mundo se había tornado barro y arena. Casi deseaba haberme hecho la muerta en vez de responderle. Tal vez hubiera pasado inadvertida como la fantasma en la que me había convertido.

En vez de eso, me miró firmemente y me dijo:

—Te das cuenta de que este granero está abandonado desde hace décadas, ¿verdad? ¿Estás muy lejos de casa?

Sus palabras eran deliciosas, como relajantes notas musicales que no había tenido la fortuna de descubrir hasta entonces, y eran lo bastante gentiles como para exprimir más lágrimas de mis ojos. No obstante, apenas sorbí, pues estaba demasiado ocupada mirando, no a ella, si no al par de cestas de fruta roja que adornaban su figura. De repente me di cuenta de lo seca que estaba mi boca. Me sonaron las tripas como si la estructura de madera temblara a nuestro alrededor.

Ella también lo oyó, pero estaba lo bastante cuerda como para reconocer el sonido.

—Jejeje... Tienes hambre, ¿no? —Me sonrió mientras seguía mi mirada—. Vamos a empezar las cosas bien, ¿vale? Me llamo Applejack. Ten. —Giró su cabeza, equilibró una fruta roja en su hocico, y la arrojó hacia mí—. Toma una naranja. Jejejejeje... Ejem. Es un viejo chiste de la familia.

De repente no podía escucharla. Las papilas gustativas me gritaban a los oídos, pues había devorado los contenidos de la manzana en menos de un minuto. Atragantarse sería soportable mientras los tiernos bocados bajaran por mi garganta. Una vez llegué al corazón, no estaba segura de si me había ayudado a calmar el hambre, pero había secado mis lágrimas, eso desde luego.

Applejack silbó.

—¡Guau! ¡Tranquila, chica! Jejeje... Menos mal que las limpio antes de llevarlas al mercado, ¿eh? —Se sentó sobre sus ancas delante de mí—. Bueno, ya te dije mi nombre. Supongo que podrías decirme el tuyo.

Me estremecí, evitando su mirada y su pregunta. Incluso hoy en día, creo que digo mi nombre en alto sólo para tranquilizarme. Ciertamente yo no fui la que se lo inventó, y si fuera a reemplazarlo, ¿qué nombre sería más adecuado que mi lira? Todo lo que importaba era que, en ese momento, algo estaba carcomiéndome más que el frío y el hambre. Applejack era real, afectuosa y estaba ahí. Estaba dispuesta a hacer o decir lo que fuera con tal de romper el inminente horizonte de soledad que amenazaba con devorarlo todo.

—Lyra —dije gimoteando—. Lyra Heartstrings.

—Lyra —asintió con la cabeza. Después alzó uno de sus cascos para levantar el ala de su sombrero y me sonrió plácidamente—. Un nombre muy bonito.

Mi vista se nubló otra vez. Podía sentir mi corazón latiendo. Quería abrazarla. Quería que me abrazara. Quería tener afecto, estar segura, ser feliz... y sabía que nada de eso perduraría. Nada de _todo esto_ perduraría. Debía haber acabado con la conversación en ese momento. Debía haber cogido mi alforja, salir al galope, y haberme escondido en el bosque donde habían menos criaturas inteligentes que pudieran sonreírme o darme de comer. O recordarme que era algo capaz de querer y merecedor de ser querido, tal y como había hecho la voz relajante de Applejack acariciando todos mis temblorosos extremos, como si fuera algo más que un trozo de deshecho lleno de lágrimas y suciedad.

—Me conozco este pueblo como si fuera mi casco —continuó Applejack—, y debo decir que nunca te he visto por estos parajes, Lyra. ¿Estás de visita familiar o algo? ¿Hay alguien al que te pueda llevar? No hay necesidad de desperdiciar el tiempo en este viejo y sucio granero... —Parpadeó y entrecerró los ojos—. Emm... ¿Lyra?

Al principio no sabía por qué me estaba haciendo tantas preguntas. En cuanto su imagen se tambaleó y fue engullida por una sombra perpetua, todo tuvo sentido. Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Me desmayé como una patética damisela, quedando todo mi cuerpo relajado. Parece que la hambruna no resulta tan agotadora hasta que te acuerdas de que eres capaz de comer. Me desplomé por esa sensación, y cuando recobré el conocimiento, el mundo era mil veces más brillante que dentro de la cabaña. Vi el suelo pasar debajo mía, y cuando levanté la mirada, el horizonte estaba bamboleándose.

—¡Eh, oye! —Sentí la vibración de la voz de Applejack. Con una temblorosa exhalación, me di cuenta de que estaba cargándome en su espalda. Un camino de tierra llevaba a un granero rojo que descansaba en un mar de deliciosos manzanos, y estábamos dirigiéndonos al brillante epicentro. El mundo más allá de los bordes de Ponyville se hacía más y más frío, pero el cálido cuerpo de Applejack deshizo todos mis temblores—. Relájate, dulzura. Voy a llevarte a un lugar seguro. Te pondrás bien.

—Aquí... —Luché por respirar normalmente mientras estaba tendida sobre su columna. Los días galopando aterrorizada por todo Ponyville me habían creado un dolor en mis extremidades que estaba descubriendo en ese momento—. ¿Aquí es donde vives?

—¡Así es! ¡Sweet Apple Acres, hogar de los campos de manzanas más abundantes de toda Equestria! —Pasamos vallas de madera y carretas llenas de la roja fruta. Podía oler las balas de heno y oír a lo lejos al ganado—. Pero ya te enseñaremos más tarde el lugar. Parece que tienes una fiebre muy fea, Lyra. Vamos a ver si te calentamos un poco.

Inmediatamente contuve un grito de asombro.

—¿Tú... r-recuerdas mi nombre?

—¡Por supuesto que sí, cariño! Je... ¡Sólo porque la familia Apple seamos ponis de granja no significa que seamos cortos de entendederas!

Hay veces que pienso que el único recurso infinito en el universo son las lágrimas. Cerrando los ojos, le sonreí y me aferré a ella con seguridad. El mundo brillaba a mi alrededor, como si un fuego sagrado estuviera consumiendo los deshilachados bordes de un velo de pesadilla que había estado en mi cabeza durante días.

Casi me entristeció que me dejara ir. Abrí los ojos, percatándome de que estaba en la casa de esa bendita yegua. Me dejó caer en un sofá en medio de una sala de estar llena de fotos de familia, reliquias y otras decoraciones caseras. También había una chimenea delante de mí, tan vacía como me sentía yo. Su visión hizo que me estremeciera, y Applejack tuvo que haberse percatado, pues al poco estaba cogiendo tablas de leña seca de un estante de metal.

—Espera, deja que encienda esto. Ponte cómoda y avisaré a Granny Smith para que te haga una sopa.

—¿Granny... Smith...? —murmuré. En ese momento, escuché voces al otro lado de la casa. Applejack y yo no estábamos solas. El sitio estaba vivo, y me sentía muy fuera de lugar sentada en el inmaculado sofá de la familia con mi alborotada crin y mi sucio pelaje.

—¡Se llama Lyra Heartstrings, Granny! —escuché gritar a Applejack hacia el interior, continuando una conversación a la cual no estaba demasiado al tanto debido a mi entumecimiento—. ¡La encontré a la salida del pueblo! La pobre parece que necesita algo de hospitalidad.

—Yo... —Me mordí el labio, retorciéndome bajo una nueva oleada de escalofríos—. Se lo agradezco mucho, señorita Applejack. Pero no necesita llegar tan lejos para... para... —Mi voz se apagó, pues de repente estaba en un mar de agradable calidez. La chimenea se había encendido, y mientras mis oídos captaban el delicioso y chisporroteante sonido de la madera quemándose, mi cuerpo se derretía en los pliegues del sofá—. Ohhhhhhhh Celestia, qué bien sienta esto —murmuré con una sonrisa de alivio.

La sonrisa que me devolvió Applejack era mucho más encantadora.

—Nada mejor que acurrucarse ante la chimenea de la familia Apple para curar un resfriado. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Cáscaras, recuerdo cuando tuve la varicela. Pasé unas cuantas noches con fiebre, acurrucada ahí donde estás tú.

—No estoy enferma —dije tan cortésmente como pude—. Yo... —Sentí como se me formaba un nudo en la garganta. No quería aprovecharme demasiado de la generosidad de esta amable yegua, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era la primera ocasión que tenía en varios días para... relajarme un poco. Quería contar todos mis problemas a alguien, pero no quería cargarles con algo que yo apenas comprendía—. Estoy perdida, Applejack. —Me pasé un casco por mi alborotada crin y reprimí mis gimoteos antes de que pudieran formarse—. Estoy muy perdida, y no sé por dónde empezar.

—Bueno, no sé nada sobre tí, pero creo que el hogar siempre es el mejor sitio para empezar.

—¿Hogar?

—Es lo que hace a un poni, o eso he creído siempre. —Colocó el guardafuegos de metal delante de la chimenea de ladrillo y trotó hacia mí—. Hace ya un tiempo, cuando era una potrilla, dejé esta granja y me marché a la ciudad, pensando que podría vivir otro tipo de vida distinta a la del resto de la familia. Chica, esa fue una de las decisiones más estúpidas que he tomado en toda mi vida. Je. Lloré y lloré durante días, hasta que regresé a casa y todo volvió a ser como antes. —Se puso delante de mí y pasó con delicadeza uno de sus cascos por mi crin, quitándome una hoja y algunos brotes de heno que me traje del granero donde me encontró—. A veces dejamos nuestro hogar (incluso si eso significa huir del lugar que más nos importa) porque estamos desesperados por encontrarnos a nosotros mismos. ¿Y qué sucede? Que tan solo nos perdemos más.

—No he huido de mi hogar, Applejack —dije con un suave suspiro. Un golpe de viento invisible me azotó. La chimenea parecía de repente estar a varios kilómetros mientras imágenes de Canterlot pasaban por mi mente—. Daría cualquier cosa por volver allí, pero no puedo.

—¿Y por qué, dulzura?

Me mordí el labio. Se me estaban poniendo los pelos de punta. Me agarré firmemente el pecho con mis patas delanteras y luché contra las heladas sombras tanto como pude. Applejack había sido tan amable conmigo... Lo último que ella necesitaba era que una escuálida invitada se desmayara en el centro de su salón. Nunca en mi vida habría imaginado que me convertiría en lo que era ahora: una vagabunda, una mendiga, una unicornio sin oficio ni beneficio. Durante toda mi vida, había visto la chusma que se congregaba por las callejuelas más lúgubres de Canterlot, y siempre los había observado con lástima y curiosidad. Ahora yo estaba en su lugar, cargando con el mismo apestoso olor, pero esas pobres almas tenían incluso más esperanza que yo. Incluso aunque lograra llegar a mi hogar, ¿podría reclamar lo que una vez fue mío? ¿Podrían mis padres ayudarme de alguna forma?

_Mamá. Papá._

—Nada —murmuré mientras me temblaban los labios—. No hay ningún sitio al que pueda volver. —Me acurruqué en los contornos más profundos del sofá. Por un momento hubiera deseado que fuera un ataúd.

—Hmmm... Bueno, ahora tenemos un lugar para tí, dulzura —dijo Applejack. Su altruismo sólo quedaba eclipsado por la brillante sonrisa de su rostro. Rápidamente trotó hacia un armario, lo abrió, y hurgó entre las filas de chaquetas que habían dentro—. Y tengo algo más para tí. Es justo lo que necesitas para esos temblores tan feos que tienes. —Con una pizca de esfuerzo, salió con una prenda color gris piedra colgando de su boca. La dejó a mi lado—. Aquí tienes. Es algo que solía llevar cuando era más pequeña para trabajar en el huerto durante el otoño. Por supuesto, apenas la uso a día de hoy debido a que me he curtido una segunda piel. Jeje.

La miré a ella, después a su regalo. Tras echarle una ojeada, me di cuenta de que era una sudadera de manga larga. Sin pensarlo dos veces, envolví la prenda en mi telequinesis y la hice flotar encima de mí. Finalmente, y con un poco de esfuerzo, deslicé mis cascos y mi cabeza por la prenda, ajustándola a mi cuerpo, y me senté confortablemente con la sudadera recubriendo mis temblorosos miembros. Al poco, los escalofríos fueron menguando, como si la prenda absorbiera de alguna forma el calor que emanaba de la chimenea. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que fue el gesto lo que más me confortó. Applejack estaba dispuesta a dar una parte de sí misma, y era como si estuviera envuelta permanentemente en un abrazo suyo. No podía evitar sonreír, pues recordé lo que se sentía al estar en compañía de una poni que era algo más que una extraña. Estaba más que preparada para llamar a esta educada y atenta yegua "amiga".

—G-gracias. De verdad, Applejack —dije mientras me acurrucaba contra el sofá y me deleitaba con el calor de la chimenea—; por todo. Ojalá pudiera compensártelo.

—Mi casa es tu casa. —Se encogió de hombros—. Relájate, descansa, y ponte bien. Ya veremos más tarde si podemos ayudarte a volver a tu hogar, ¿no crees?

Dejé escapar una pequeña risita.

—Claro, eso "creo". —Le sonreí, dejando que las mangas grises de la sudadera colgaran por mis cascos delanteros. Cuando era joven, solía envidiar a Twilight Sparkle. Deseaba tener un hermano mayor que me cuidara mientras mis padres estuvieran fuera. Me pregunté si eso era lo que se sentía—. Aunque no sé si habrá algún lugar en el mundo que tenga una chimenea tan buena como esta.

—Es una buena chimenea —dijo Applejack asintiendo—. Mi papá la construyó. "Estate segura siempre de que tienes unos buenos cimientos", solía decir. "El resto lleva su tiempo, pero funcionará sin problemas mientras los cimientos sean sólidos". —Miró brevemente al fuego. De repente parecía más mayor, aunque cargaba con ello con mucha más fuerza que la frágil melancolía que veía en la cara de la mayoría de los ponis—. Creo que sus palabras tuvieron mucho peso en mí. Mi papá fue el cimiento de mi vida.

Estaba flotando en una cálida nube, pero aún así fui capaz de comprender la importancia de las palabras de mi nueva amiga.

—Seguro que estaría orgulloso de tí.

—Hmm. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. —Sus ojos verdes brillaron brevemente mientras sonreía, y entonces trotó por delante de mí—. Voy a ver como va Granny con la sopa. Vuelvo enseguida.

—Sí, vale —dije recolocándome en el sofá. Las chispas bailaban contra el guardafuegos que tenía ante mí. Miré hacia las llamas, permitiendo que los recuerdos de mis últimos acontecimientos se desvanecieran. Me coloqué la capucha de mi sudadera sobre mi cuerno y exhalé profundamente, como si expulsara una sombría parte de mí que había controlado mis asustados miembros durante tantas horas nocturnas de desesperación.

Era la primera oportunidad que tenía en varios días para sentarme y reflexionar. Como consecuencia, algo oscuro y misterioso creció en mi mente, algo que había estado bailando alrededor de las miserables ondas por las que había navegado hasta ahora. Cuanto más meditaba en ello, más se movían mis orejas, pues me percaté de que estaba desenterrando una melodía desde lo más profundo de mi psique, una tonada imperecedera que había nacido en el receso de mi mente y que había permanecido oculta desde el mismo momento en que desperté en aquel oscuro callejón, siendo una asustada y helada víctima de una noche eterna.

Estaba tan absorta en estas reflexiones, que apenas noté la figura amarilla que trotó hacia mi visión periférica. Escuché un grito ahogado.

Al momento le dirigí la mirada. Había una potrilla mirándome con sus ojos ámbar muy abiertos. Un lazo rojo se balanceaba en su crin carmesí, pues estaba temblando. ¿Acaso no era la única que tenía frío? No, no era eso. Estaba _asustada_ de mí.

—Hola. ¿Qué tal? —le dije con la voz más amable e inocente que pude. Le sonreí y me incliné hacia ella ligeramente—. Tú debes ser la hermana de Applejack.

La pequeña dio unos pasos atrás, con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

—Ehhh... —Se quedó boquiabierta y un tenue brillo se formó en sus iris, como la luz de la Luna reflejándose sobre un estanque de agua—. Ehhh... ¡¿AJ?!

—Shhh... No pasa nada. —Le sonreí—. Supongo que a tu hermana se le olvidó decirte que teníais compañía...

—¿Qué ocurre, Apple Bloom? —Una familiar figura naranja volvió a la estancia e inmediatamente se quedó paralizada. Mi corazón se sobresaltó, pues Applejack gritó de repente—: **¡Apple Bloom! **¡Ven aquí! **¡Ahora!**

Jadeando, la potrilla corrió hacia el lado de su hermana. Yo las observé, parpadeando confusa, pues Apple Bloom se estaba escondiendo detrás de la fuerte yegua. Applejack permaneció en frente de ella de forma protectora mientras me observaba. Toda la dulzura y hospitalidad se habían esfumado, se hicieron añicos con un ceño fruncido acusador.

—¡¿**Quién** diablos eres tú?! ¡¿Qué estás **haciendo** en nuestra casa?!

—¡¿Q-Qué?! —Dije dando un grito ahogado. Mi corazón latía desbocado, como si fuera a abrir un agujero en la sudadera en cualquier momento—. Pero... Pero... Yo sólo... Yo creía que...

—¿Eso que llevas es mi sudadera? —exclamó Applejack mientras me miraba severamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Podía oír los gimoteos de Apple Bloom mientras se encogía de miedo y ocultaba su cara. Detrás de ambas hermanas, una vieja yegua de verde pelaje se asomó desde la otra habitación, sorprendida por el violento alboroto—. ¡¿Has estado hurgando entre nuestras cosas?! —continuó Applejack, poniendo cara de desprecio—. ¡Suéltalo!

—Applejack, yo...

—¿Tú... sabes mi nombre? —Applejack ladeó la cabeza. Su ira fue sustituida brevemente por la confusión, pero fue por poco tiempo—. ¿Alguien que me conoce te ha animado a hacer esto? ¡Si es así, no tiene gracia! ¡Ya tuvimos una panda de potros revoltosos destrozando nuestro granero hace unos meses! ¡Esta granja no necesita más vándalos! ¡¿Ahora vas a responderme o no?!

—¡No lo entiendo! Soy Lyra, ¿recuerdas? Estábamos... —Me paré en mitad de mi discurso. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, y sentí que el calor de la sala de estar se disolvía de nuevo. El siguiente aliento que salió de mi boca fue un gimoteo, pues me dí cuenta que había sido presa de mi propia estupidez—. Oh, por Celestia, está pasando otra vez.

—¡¿Qué está pasando otra vez?! ¡Maldita sea, señorita! ¡Exijo saber por qué se ha colado en nuestra casa!

—Mira... Em... —Me levanté del sofá, débil, mis patas temblaban—. Esto es... Yo... —Tragué saliva y me alejé de ellas, levantando un casco—. Ni siquiera sé cómo explicar esto...

—¡Prueba! —Applejack se acercaba hacia mí con el ceño fruncido. El fuego bañaba sus duras facciones—. Antes de que llame a la policía.

—¡Estábamos hablando hace un momento, Applejack! Me trajiste aquí desde las afueras del pueblo...

—¡¿Te traje aquí?! ¡Yo no te he visto en la vida!

—¡Sé que **piensas** eso, pero te lo juro! —Tragué saliva antes de tartamudear como una potrilla mentirosa tratando de evitar una regañina—. ¡Estuvimos hablando! ¡Encendiste la chimenea para mí! Me diste esta sudadera...

—Bonita historia. ¿Crees que soy estúpida?

—¡N-no! Por el amor de Luna, no es lo que... —Me quedé parada. Los temblores se habían cuadruplicado. Sentía que mis huesos se congelaban. Mi vista captó vertiginosamente los retratos familiares que se alineaban por el salón. No vi más que caras extrañas, como lo que las tres almas ante mí eran y siempre serían. Hice una mueca de dolor, como si estuviera redescubriendo un horror familiar—. ¡Lo siento... Yo... D-debo irme...!

—Oh, no lo harás...

Di media vuelta y galopé desesperadamente hacia el otro extremo de la casa.

—¡Lo siento!

—¡Applejack...! —dijo la vieja yegua—. ¡Se está escapando!

—¡Oh, no lo hará! ¿¡**Macky**!?

Sus gritos menguaron en cuanto giré una esquina y salí disparada hacia la puerta principal. En vez de eso, tropecé con algo grande y rojo.

—¡Ummf! —Caí sobre mis ancas, tambaleándome. Miré arriba y contuve un grito.

Un semental enorme se alzaba ante mí. Su pelaje carmesí estaba bañado en músculos de acero. En otra ocasión hubiera sido una vista muy agradable para una yegua como yo. En ese momento, sin embargo, era tan amenazador como un minotauro enfurecido.

—¡Big Macintosh! —Escuché a la anciana yegua llamándole mientras oía los pasos de Applejack en la sala que había detrás de mí—. ¡Cógela antes de que se escape...!

Apreté los dientes mientras miraba a izquierda y derecha. Vi un cuarto de baño a unos pocos metros de distancia. En el momento en el que el bruto rojo embestía contra mí, me puse fuera de su alcance y salí como un rayo hacia la puerta. El pomo ya estaba brillando con mi telequinesis en el momento que salté dentro y cerré de un portazo. La casa temblaba por el ruido de todos los ponis que iban tras de mí. Tropecé con una alfombrilla, casi cayéndome, y me alcé rápidamente para echar el pestillo de la puerta y presionar mi cuerpo contra ella.

La puerta fue golpeada una, dos veces. Di un pequeño chillido y puse todo el peso de mi cuerpo contra ella, temblando. Mi hambriento cuerpo y mi centelleante magia actuaban como un frágil bastión contra la furia de toda la familia.

—Oh, Celestia. Oh, Celestia, por favor. —Empecé a llorar. Mis lágrimas se concentraban en el cuello de la sudadera que había recibido de un fantasma. La puerta fue golpeada por tercera vez y casi me hacía caer mientras luchaba por mantener firmes los cascos contra las resbaladizas baldosas.

—¡Abre la puerta! —escuché que decía Applejack—. Te juro que no vamos a hacerte daño, chica. ¡Pero, desde luego, vas a tener que explicarte! —Escuché los murmullos de los otros miembros de la familia—. ¿No sabes que la policía te llevará a la cárcel por invadir una propiedad privada?

—¡Por favor! ¡Dejadme sola! —dije entre sollozos, a punto de hiperventilar. Después, grité contra la superficie de la puerta—: ¡La policía no hará nada! ¡Creedme! Nadie puede hacer nada por mí. Oh, bendita Luna... —Empecé a hipar y caí al suelo deslizándome contra la puerta, agarrándome la cabeza y zarandeándola. La melodía era más fuerte esta vez, como si quisiera explotar en mi cráneo y bañar las paredes del cuarto con lo que quedaba de mi alma—. Sólo quería que algún poni me ayudara, como tú casi hiciste. ¿Es tanto lo que pido?

No hubo ninguna respuesta al otro lado. Me quedé sentada allí, sorbiendo, abrazando mis patas traseras y temblando durante un minuto... dos minutos... tres. Parpadeé, me sequé los ojos con una manga de la sudadera gris y miré hacia arriba.

—¿Ho-hola? —dije de forma nerviosa. De nuevo, no hubo ninguna respuesta—. ¿S-señorita Applejack? ¿Apple Bloom? —Tragué saliva—. ¿M-macky?

Silencio.

Me levanté pensativa. Me quedé mirando el pomo de la puerta durante lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que reuní el valor para abrirla con mi telequinesis. Después de empujarla, asomé la cabeza por el pasillo. No había nadie. Calmé mis resuellos lo suficiente como para poder ir a hurtadillas por el pasillo. Las tablas del suelo crujían a cada paso que daba. Caminé poco a poco, hasta que llegué a la entrada de la sala de estar, donde empezó toda la debacle. Arrimé la cabeza silenciosamente por la esquina.

Applejack permanecía enfrente de la chimenea, con sus ancas hacia mí.

—Hmm... vaya desperdicio de madera en mitad del verano. —Se quitó el sombrero y se rascó su rubia crin mientras observaba el chisporroteante fuego—. ¿De quién ha sido la idea? ¿Apple Bloom?

—¡Yo no fui, hermana! —La potrilla amarilla trotó por su lado—. ¡Además, no puedo poner leños dentro sin tu permiso o el de Big Mac! ¿No es lo que siempre me dices?

—Aunque siempre has sido una potrilla muy obediente, hay veces que me pregunto...

—¡Eh! ¡¿Qué has querido decir con eso?!

—¡Eh... no hagais una montaña de un grano de arena, niñas! —La anciana yegua descansó su verde cuerpo en una mecedora y sonrió, deleitándose con el calor de la chimenea—. Después de todo, esto es justo lo que el doctor me prescribió para mis huesos. Jejeje. Ohhhh... Apple Bloom, sé buena y trae el edredón de la abuela.

—Claro, Granny Smith.

—Creo que será mejor que ayude a Big Mac con las tareas —murmuró Applejack mientras se dirigía a la puerta trasera de la casa—. ¡Cielo santo! —Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia el rojizo atardecer—. ¿Pero cómo pasa el tiempo tan rápido? Debo estar haciéndome vieja.

—¡Ohhh calla la boca, mocosa apestosa! —espetó Granny Smith.

—Jijiji... —Apple Bloom rió de forma traviesa mientras cubría a su abuela con el edredón. Al fondo, Applejack miró hacia arriba y se fue.

Mordiéndome el labio, me alejé de la escena. Permanecí quieta y sin aliento en el pasillo, sola junto con mis temblores. Observé brevemente mi reflejo en un espejo redondo que colgaba de la pared. Una unicornio triste, sucia y de apariencia descuidada me devolvió la mirada. Levantando un casco, jugué con la capucha que colgaba detrás de mi cuello. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta hasta qué punto podría permitirme la amistad en esta vida.

Mi estómago rugió de nuevo. Miré con anhelo la salida de la casa, pero se alejó mágicamente de mi vista, como la culpa sobre lo próximo que iba a hacer. Como una exhalación, galopé hacia la cocina de la casa y abrí el primer armario que pude encontrar. Descubrí dos barras de pan de molde, e inmediatamente las puse en el bolsillo delantero de mi sudadera. Habían muchas otras cosas dentro de la cocina, caras y exquisitas baratijas que podría haber vendido por muchas monedas en el centro de Ponyville, pero no me molesté en tocar ninguna de ellas. Era mi primer robo y no quería que fuera demasiado importante. Recé a Celestia para que fuera el último, y salí corriendo de la granja en un intento desesperado de reunirme con mi lira, como si ya fuera la única cosa a la que pudiera llamar "hogar".

Cuando Applejack trotó por la curva del camino a la mañana siguiente, pude verla instantáneamente. Sólo había pasado un día desde mi pequeña "experiencia" en su granja, y no había pegado ojo. Mi cuerpo se mantenía despierto por los temblores, y mi estómago estaba lleno de pan robado. Debido a una mezcla de sentimiento de culpa y soledad, no me escondí tras la esquina del granero como debía haber hecho. Permanecí enfrente de él, a plena vista de la naranja yegua mientras esta paseaba camino abajo.

Como era de esperar, me vio. Se paró en seco en medio del camino y me sonrió, dejándome aliviada y consternada a la vez.

—¡Eh, hola! —Su sonrisa era electrizante. No podría haberla distinguido del Sol del amanecer—. ¡Que bueno encontrarse con una poni tan temprano! —Sacudió el peso de las dos cestas de manzanas que tenía colgadas en sus costados—. ¿Te apetece algo para desayunar? Normalmente es una moneda por manzana, pero como estoy de buen humor esta mañana, ¿qué te parece un dos por uno?

Sus pecas eran una vista muy grata, sombras distantes de una afectuosa hermana que sabía que no volvería a tener. Cuanto más la miraba, más recordaba la visión de cómo abrí los armarios de sus cocina y los saqueaba. Aparté mi vista de ella, negándome a mirar las deliciosas manzanas que quería venderme.

—Emm... Gracias pero no, señorita. Yo... emm... estoy esperando a alguien.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Alguien que yo conozca? Tengo un pequeño círculo de amigas por el pueblo.

Me mordí el labio, inclinándome torpemente contra el marco de la puerta del granero.

—No... no la conocerá. —Suspiré y pasé un casco por mi crin, tratando desesperadamente de no parecer la patética vagabunda que obviamente era—. Pero tal vez... tal vez llegue a conocerla algún día. —Traté de sonreír; hubiera sido más fácil que me hubieran brotado alas de pegaso y me hubiera puesto a volar.

—¿Estás bien, dulzura? No es que sea de mi incumbencia, pero pareces bastante decaída. —Applejack se recolocó su sombrero y me dirigió una mirada comprensiva, cálida como el fuego de un hogar—. Hace una mañana preciosa. No tiene sentido que apuntes al suelo con tu cuerno. Deberías intentar mirar al cielo para variar.

Sentí que las comisuras de mis labios se curvaban hacia arriba, algo que no hubiera podido lograr sola. Respiré más tranquilamente y mis temblores se iban disipando.

—Yo estaba... emm... —Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que supiera lo que quería decir. Me pregunté cuánto tendría que divagar antes de que pudiera decir alguna verdad aplicable a una situación dada—. Estaba preguntándome si este granero...

—¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿A quién pertenece? —Observé la desvencijada estructura de madera en la que había pasado dos noches. En algún lugar de su interior estaban mi lira y mi alforja, como tesoros malditos en un sarcófago astillado—. ¿Tiene dueño?

Applejack rió por lo bajo y se acercó a mi lado.

—Una pregunta mejor sería "¿Alguien desearía tenerlo?" —Pateó sin contemplaciones el marco de la puerta, causando que una tabla de madera cayera en el suelo que había entre nosotras—. Si la memoria no me falla, este granero tiene más tiempo que yo. Mi padre y mi madre nunca hablaron de él. Supongo que pertenecería a la familia de Filthy Rich antes de que comenzaran con su negocio de venta al por menor, pero eso habría sido hace muchísimos años. No, según creo, esta tierra de aquí es para el que la quiera. Aunque, sinceramente, dudo que algún poni la quiera. —Observó una tira de árboles que bordeaba el camino al otro lado de la vieja estructura—. Incluso si se talaran esos árboles, harían falta cien ponis o un montón de magia para hacer la tierra lo bastante blanda para plantar nada. En resumen, cariño, este granero es sólo una memoria olvidada... como mucho de lo que queda del pasado de Ponyville en estos días.

Contemplé la estructura, pasando un casco afectuoso por el marco de la puerta.

—Sé una cosa o dos sobre memorias olvidadas —murmuré con voz distante.

—Hmmm. Que raro.

Curiosa, le dirigí la mirada.

—¿Lo es?

—No, no digo eso. —Se rascó el mentón, entrecerrando los ojos mientras observaba algo debajo de mi cuello—. Solía tener una sudadera igual que la que tu llevas.

Tragué saliva y jugueteé con las mangas de la prenda.

—¿No me digas...?

—Hmmm... Jejeje... Pero hace siglos desde la última vez que me la puse.

Levanté una de mis cejas.

—Supongo que al trabajar durante tanto tiempo en clima frío te has curtido una segunda piel.

Los ojos de Applejack se movieron pensativos.

—Bueno, es una forma ingeniosa de decirlo.

Tomé aliento y carraspeé mientras observaba la frágil estructura del granero.

—Dime... ¿Hay alguna buena forma de... hmm... ganar algo de dinero en el pueblo?

—¿Dinero?

—Sí, monedas. —Le miré y asentí con la cabeza—. ¿Conoces a algún habitante de Ponyville que contrate para... —Me mordí el labio mientras pensaba en la imposibilidad de lo que iba a decir— ...para hacer trabajos por encargo?

—Si quieres buscar trabajo, ve a echar una mirada al tablón de anuncios en la calle principal —dijo Applejack—. Aunque dudo que vayas a encontrar algo que no sean trabajos a tiempo completo.

Tragué saliva y bajé la mirada al suelo.

—Claro. Me lo imaginaba...

—Pero estoy segura de que hay muchos trabajos flexibles para una música —dijo con simpatía.

La miré, parpadeando.

—¿Música?

—¡Cáscaras, chica! —Señaló a mi cutie mark con una sonrisa—. No obtendrías eso porque te gusta pegar sellos, ¿verdad?

—M-mi talento especial —le contesté con una voz adormecida, como si una placa de hielo se estuviera deshaciendo sobre mi cabeza—, claro... —Miré hacia el distante montón de heno del granero en el cual estaba mi lira escondida—. Hmmm... —Le devolví la mirada a Applejack y apunté a su cutie mark—. Veo que tu talento especial es vender naranjas.

Me miró sorprendida para después soltar una carcajada. Casi se le cayó el gorro con la primera risotada. Me uní a ella con una risita tímida. De repente, el día empezaba a ser más cálido.

Cuando Applejack trotó por la curva del camino, se paró para observar el granero de madera. Obviamente era el mismo granero con el que se cruzaba de camino al pueblo, pero había una carpa verde montada a su lado.

—¿Pero qué demonios...? —Observó de forma curiosa entrecerrando los ojos. Sus orejas se movieron al oír la dulce melodía que flotaba por las ramas que bordeaban ambos lados del camino—. ¿Acaso viene el circo al pueblo?

—Más bien "una trovadora ambulante".

Applejack me dirigió la mirada.

—¿Eh? —Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando cuatro monedas aterrizaron en el ala de su sombrero.

Yo permanecía en la puerta del granero, apoyada contra la destartalada entrada mientras rasgueaba mi lira.

—¿Eso es suficiente para dos de esas deliciosas manzanas, señorita?

Applejack observó las cestas en cuestión que colgaban por sus costados. Se quitó el sombrero para recoger las monedas.

—Bueno, para ser sincera aquí hay suficiente para cuatro.

Le dirigí una sonrisita ensayada, algo en lo que estaba mejorando después de varias semanas actuando en el pueblo.

—Está bien. Cuatro. Tienen una pinta absolutamente deliciosa y, casualmente, tengo algunas monedas para gastar.

—¿De veras? —dijo Applejack mientras cogía cuatro de las mejores piezas de las cestas y las colocaba en una bolsa—. A mí me parece que es usted una yegua de vacaciones.

—Más o menos, aunque debo decir que este pueblo me parece más y más encantador a cada día que paso en él. Estoy pensando en quedarme un poco más. —Punteé mi lira y me incliné hacia ella—. Parece estar en forma, si me permite decirlo, señorita. Dígame, ¿trabaja usted en una granja?

—Jeje, así es. —Me sonrió mientras sostenía la bolsa de manzanas con uno de sus cascos—. Y si realmente va a quedarse por aquí, entonces tarde o temprano iba a conocerme a mí y a mi familia. Llevamos muchísimo tiempo cosechando manzanas por estas tierras.

—Mucho tiempo, ¿eh? —Le cogí suavemente la bolsa con mi telequinesis y la puse al lado de la carpa—. Entonces tal vez pueda responderme a algo.

—Dispare.

—Este granero parece abandonado. ¿No es así?

—Bueno, emm... Sí, así es.

—¿La tierra a su alrededor está abandonada también?

—Que yo sepa sí.

Le dirigí una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Entonces supongo que esta estructura ya no tiene ninguna razón para estar aquí.

—¿Adónde quiere llegar? —Applejack me miró ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Está pensando en demolerla?

—Bueno, depende. —Rasgueé mi lira y coceé juguetonamente una de las paredes de madera de la construcción—. ¿Tiene alguna experiencia en la materia?

—¡Ja! Lo siento, señorita, pero pregunta a la poni equivocada.

—¿Sí?

—Me encantaría darle algún consejo, pero la verdad es que lo mío es construir graneros, no destruirlos. —Se abanicó con la brisa de la mañana antes de volver a colocarse el sombrero sobre su rubia crin—. De hecho, he visto a mi papá construir muchas cosas en su día. Descanse en paz. —Suspiró mientras murmuraba—. Podía construir cabañas de madera con los ojos cerrados si quería.

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Cabañas de madera?

—¡Las hacía cómo un rayo! Le solían llamar 'el Planta-Casas' por aquí. Je. Así es. —Retrocedió hasta el camino de tierra—. Será mejor que me vaya al mercado. Aún así, si quiere saber de alguien que pueda demoler graneros, será mejor que pregunte a los ponis del pueblo.

—¿A ponis como quién?

Cuando Applejack tomó la curva del camino, se quedó inmóvil al oír una voz estruendosa. Astillas de madera saltaron por el aire mientras una imagen borrosa de colores brillantes revoloteaba como una flecha.

—¿Rainbow Dash? —Entornó los ojos mirando al cielo mañanero. Lentamente, fue acercándose hacia el lado del camino, sorprendida de ver como una familiar pegaso azul hacía añicos, tabla por tabla, un viejo granero abalanzándose violentamente contra la estructura de madera—. ¡Guau! ¡Cuidado, chica! —Se agachó mientras una oleada de trozos de madera pasó rozándole por encima de su cabeza—. ¡Mira por donde vas! ¡En serio!, ¿estamos en guerra y me acabo de enterar ahora?

—Tome. —Un casco flotó mágicamente hacia ella—. Necesitará esto —le dije con una sonrisa desde al lado de mi carpa—. A veces se emociona un poco, pero eso lo hace muy divertido de observar.

—Hmm... Supongo que sí. —Applejack se quitó su sombrero y se encasquetó la protección torpemente en su cabeza—. ¿Algún poni puede ayudarme a entender qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

—¿Qué es lo que le cuesta tanto de entender? Ahora hay un granero ahí, pero pronto no lo estará. ¿No es cierto, señorita... _Rainbow Dash_, ¿no?

—¡Nnnnngh! —La pegaso, enfundada con sus gafas protectoras, estaba ocupada abriendo un gran agujero en medio del granero. Arrancó una viga de sujeción con sus dientes y se preparó para cocear un trozo de techo suelto—. ¡Auuuugh...!

—¡Eeeooo! —le grité, haciendo bocina con mis cascos delanteros—. ¡Tierra a Rainbow Dash!

—¡¿Qué?! —Rainbow Dash me dirigió la mirada. Lentamente, su expresión de locura desapareció. Respondió a cada ola de confusión con una serie de parpadeos—. Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Quién eras tú?

—Lyra.

—¿Lyra qué?

—Lyra Heartstrings. —Me incliné para mostrarle el brillo de mi cuerno a través del agujero de mi casco como si fuera un símbolo de confianza—. ¿Recuerda? Soy la poni que le iba a pagar cincuenta monedas por derruir ese granero.

—Espera. —Rainbow Dash flotó sobre nosotras dos, con sus ojos color rubí resplandeciendo—. ¿Quieres decir que puedo romper cosas _y_ cobrar por ello?

—¡Por supuesto! —Le respondí con una sonrisa.

—¡Mola! —Dió una vuelta en el aire y salió disparada como un misil hacia lo que quedaba de la estructura—. ¡Toma esto, granero! ¡Rrrrrgh!

Hubo una explosión ensordecedora. Applejack y yo nos encogimos bajo una lluvia de astillas.

—¡Bueno, veo que es usted nueva en el pueblo! —exclamó Applejack para después limpiar el serrín que se había acumulado en sus cestas de fruta—. ¡Pero debe de tener todo un pico de oro para lograr que RD se ponga a trabajar tan duramente a estas horas de la mañana!

—¿Es amiga suya?

—Una muy leal, aunque a veces puede ser un leal _dolor de muelas_. —Applejack me mostró una sonrisita, y el volumen de su voz aumentó mientras dijo de forma juguetona—: ¡Como cuando coloca una nube de lluvia en el lado equivocado de mi manzanar!

—¡Eh! —Un relámpago fantasmal gritó sobre nuestras cabezas antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia el granero—. ¡Lo he oído!

—¿Tienes una granja? —logré preguntar entre otra rociada de escombros.

—_Ejem_. Sip. Sweet Apple Acres.

—Un nombre muy comercial.

—Je. Para cuando realmente importa. ¿Por qué? ¿Va a meterse en el negocio de venta de fruta? Porque ese trabajo ya está bastante ofertado por este pueblo.

—No es eso —dije mientras observaba el caótico trabajo de Rainbow Dash. La luz del sol cubría los montones de escombros a ambos lados del camino mientras el granero quedaba lentamente reducido a escoria ante nuestros ojos—. Esperaba encontrar un poni que tuviera algo de experiencia con la tierra de por aquí. Necesito pedir consejo.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué tipo de consejo?

—Verá, yo... emm... —Me moví un poco de donde estaba y sonreí dulcemente—. Mi estancia en este pueblo... va a ser como unas vacaciones, más o menos; pero creo que voy a estar más tiempo de lo que pensé en principio. Es decir... ¿Por qué no? Es un pueblecito precioso.

—Siempre lo he creído —dijo Applejack con una sonrisa.

—¿No sabe de algún poni que sea un experto en construcciones?

—¿Para construir qué?

—Oh... —Tomé aliento, miré la tira de robles que rodeaba el desmoronado granero, y murmuré—: Cabañas de madera.

La cara de Applejack se iluminó instantáneamente.

—¡Caramba! Jejeje... ¡Es gracioso que diga eso!

Tragué saliva y murmuré:

—No me diga que...

—¡Resulta que sé un par de cosillas! —dijo con una sonrisa—. Mi papá podía construir cabañas de madera con los ojos cerrados. Me enseñó todo lo que sabía. Que descanse en paz.

—Mis condolencias.

—Muchas gracias.

—Bueno... —Me ajusté las mangas de mi sudadera y la miré a la cara—. Si no importa que le pregunte, ¿cuál es la mejor forma de empezar?

—Para empezar necesita un hacha buena y robusta.

Parpadeé sorprendida. Por alguna absurda razón, no me lo esperaba.

—Jejeje... —Applejack me dirigió una mirada astuta—. A menos que sea lo bastante rica como para comprar la madera... —Señaló hacia los árboles—. Parece que ahí tiene mucha con la que trabajar. Así es como empezaron todas las familias de por aquí.

—Sí. —Tragué saliva y le mostré una sonrisa valiente—. Supongo que tiene sentido. Emm... —Me rasqué el cuello y le dirigí una mirada humilde—. ¿Si no es mucha molestia, podría pedirle consejo sobre dónde obtener el hacha apropiada... además del resto de herramientas?

—¡Ey! ¡Ningún problema! —Applejack se apoyó contra un árbol cercano y sonrió con satisfacción—. Aunque puede que quiera apuntar todas las cosas que necesita, eso si es que puede concentrarse mientras Rainbow Dash recrea la Guerra Civil Lunar sobre nuestras cabezas. ¡¿No es cierto, Rainbow?!

—Hnnngh... ¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Rainbow Dash se detuvo y aleteó sobre nosotras, resollando y sudando—. ¿Applejack? ¿Por qué llevas ese casco? —Se le cruzaron los ojos y se palpó las gafas de protección que llevaba puestas—. ¿Qué diablos es todo esto?

—¿Te golpeaste demasiado fuerte en la cabeza esta última vez o algo? —Applejack soltó una carcajada—. ¡Mejor no te hagas daño hasta que acabes con el trabajo que te encargó la señorita Heartstrings!

—¡¿Qué trabajo?! —Rainbow Dash frunció el ceño—. ¡¿Quién es esa señorita Heartstrings?!

—¡Hola! —Le agité un casco mientras sonreía—. ¡Soy la que le va a pagar cien monedas por hacer añicos ese granero!

—Espera. ¿Quieres decir que puedo romper cosas _y _cobrar por ello? ¡Mola! ¡Raaaaaugh!

Cuando Applejack pasó por la curva, inmediatamente vio mi cara. Lentamente, bajo la caída de las hojas ámbar, trotó dirigiéndose hacia la fuente de un rítmico sonido de golpes.

—Emm... ¿Señorita? ¿Necesita ayuda?

—Nnngh... ¡No! —exclamé. Salió como un gruñido, pero estaba demasiado exhausta para disculparme. Sudaba mientras levitaba el hacha a un metro delante de mí. Estaba talando por un lado un grueso roble. Mi cuerno palpitaba en lo alto de mi cráneo, y las invisibles líneas místicas de magia titilaban en agonía mientras forzaba mis músculos telequinéticos al límite—. ¡Lo tengo todo controlado! ¡Sólo necesito convencer al maldito árbol para que coopere conmigo! ¡Nnnngh!

Blandí el hacha flotante una vez más. Astillas y serrín saltaban del árbol hacia la extensión de tierra que había al lado del camino. No importaba cuántas veces cortara y machacara el roble con la hoja, la estructura natural no mostraba signos de que fuera a caer pronto.

—Ejem. Odio meterme en asuntos ajenos... —Applejack sonrió y se colocó a una distancia segura de la torpe tarea que realizaba— pero me gustaría que me permitiera hacerle una pequeña demostración.

—Mmmmff... ¡¿No tienes... —corté— ...una... —machaqué— ...Competición Ironpony... —golpeé— ...a la que acudir?! _¡Ufff!_ —Me derrumbé sobre mis delicadas ancas, sin aliento, y el hacha cayó a mi lado.

—¿Cuántos ponis saben sobre esa cosa entre Rainbow y yo? Seguro que ha estado alardeando delante de cualquier extraño con el que se ha cruzado. —Applejack se acercó y colocó un casco sobre el mango de hacha—. Hablando en serio. ¿Puedo?

Mientras recuperaba el aliento, me limpié el sudor de la frente y le hice un ademán.

—Prueba a ver...

—Está bien. —Sonrió y levantó el hacha con sus dientes. Trotando hacia el árbol, apoyó el hacha contra el tronco y se detuvo para hablarme—. Verás, cariño, lo estabas haciendo mal. Si un poni quiere derribar un árbol como esta belleza, tienes que observar hacia donde recae todo el peso, de manera que logres hacerlo caer donde tú quieres. —Rodeó el árbol y tocó una parte del tronco perpendicular a donde yo estaba patéticamente cortando—. Esta es la mejor parte. Entonces, una vez has elegido el lugar adecuado para empezar a cortar, hazlo así.

Applejack agarró de nuevo el hacha con sus dientes. Sus músculos se tensaron y sus cascos se enterraron en el suelo mientras arrojaba todo el peso de la hoja hacia el tronco repetidamente. Su incisión era notablemente angulada, inclinada unos cuarenta y cinco grados hacia las raíces del árbol. Una vez el corte diagonal había atravesado la mitad del tronco, cambió el movimiento y lo golpeó horizontalmente, de manera que una gruesa muesca se formó en la estructura del árbol.

—Guau... —No pude evitar rascarme la cabeza y quedarme embobada—. Debes de tener unos dientes muy, _muy_, fuertes.

Applejack acabó la tarea y escupió el hacha en tierra.

—Hmmph... Sip, supongo que sí. —Ni siquiera había sudado una gota. Caminó hasta el lado opuesto en el que había hecho la muesca y observó el tronco detenidamente—. He trabajado con árboles durante toda mi vida. Vivo en la granja de manzanas que hay más allá. Sin duda que habrás oído hablar de 'Sweet Apple Acres.'

—Es posible —dije con una sonrisa—. Aún así, gracias por la ayuda...

—Oh, todavía no hemos acabado, dulzura. —Applejack señaló la corteza del árbol—. Ahora hay que hacer un corte recto por el otro lado del tronco. Una vez hayamos cortado la anchura restante, el árbol debería caer en la dirección donde hemos hecho la muesca. ¿Me sigues?

—Te sigo. —Me acerqué al tronco y coloqué el hacha en posición con mi telequinesis—. Aunque tengo que preguntarte. ¿Siempre pasas las mañanas ayudando a la primera unicornio con la que te cruzas a talar árboles?

—¿La primera unicornio con la que me cruzo? —Applejack se puso a una distancia prudencial de mi trabajo—. Estás aquí en Ponyville, tratando buenamente de ganarte la vida por lo que puedo ver. No estaría bien que una vecina como yo pasara por tu lado y dejara que quemases tu cuerno a lo loco.

—Je... —Me concentré mientras golpeaba el árbol, paralelo al corte horizontal que ella había formado en la base de la muesca—. Lo dices como si cualquier poni con el que te cruzaras fuera tu vecino.

—Sí, bueno... —Applejack se quitó el polvo del sombrero mientras observaba cómo trabajaba—. Es una buena estrategia a mi modo de ver. La regla de oro no sería tal si no te molestaras en aplicarla con cada alma con la que te encontraras, ¿no crees?

Detuve brevemente mi trabajo para meditar sobre ello. Inhalé el fresco aire otoñal y sonreí, como si me hubiera hecho recuperar las fuerzas.

—Eso es algo muy loable. —Continué cortando. La estructura del árbol se tambaleaba precariamente, inclinándose lentamente en la dirección que Applejack había designado de forma experta—. No me extraña que seas material de primera para el Ironpony.

—Je. Odio decirlo, pero no lograré conseguir _ese_ título siendo agradable.

—Me temo que no estoy de acuerdo.

—Qué raro...

—¿Hmmm?

—Oh, nada... —Applejack se rascó el mentón—. Hubiera jurado que había un granero por aquí.

—Seguro que hizo lo que hacen todas las cosas inútiles —murmuré mientras daba los hachazos finales—: Desaparecer. —El árbol chasqueó, y empezó a caer al lado contrario al que estábamos nosotras—. ¡Sí! ¡Allá va! —Me eché hacia atrás, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Ejem. Ahora es cuando tienes que gritar "árbol va".

—Oh, emm. —Tomé aliento y abrí mi boca ampliamente. En ese momento, se oyó un gran estruendo en el suelo. Hojas sueltas revolotearon a nuestro alrededor al caer el árbol pesadamente a tierra. Parpadeé y me sonrojé ligeramente—. ¿...Árbol va?

—Pfffff... Jejejejeje.

Le dirigí la mirada a la risueña yegua y sonreí.

—Supongo que no podría vaciar el tronco y vivir dentro de él, ¿verdad?

—Tiene que hacer los cortes más profundos, señorita...

—Heartstrings —dije gruñendo un poco mientras tallaba los lados de los leños de roble con mi hachuela. Los árboles que quedaban en pie a nuestro alrededor estaban yermos, desprovistos de sus hojas. Un viento gélido llenaba el aire mientras preparaba más vigas de madera para añadir a la base rectangular que estaba formando al lado del camino—. Esto progresa muy bien. Odio molestarla con el precioso día que hace.

—¡No es nada! —Applejack agitó un casco, sonriendo. Llevaba una bufanda marrón alrededor de su cuello para protegerse del amargo frío de noviembre—. Siempre voy con tiempo de sobra para llegar a casa, por si acaso hay ponis por los alrededores que necesiten que les eche un casco.

—Bueno, se lo agradezco. Necesito acabar con esto lo antes posible —exclamé mientras sudaba, concentrándome para hacer la muesca perfectamente y que encajara con el resto de vigas que había amontonado—. Esto ya me está llevando demasiado tiempo. Mi magia no puede reemplazar la pura experiencia, si sabe a lo que me refiero.

—Por supuesto. Siempre siento lástima por los unicornios... —empezó Applejack, pero entonces parpadeó y se sonrojó—. Emm. Sin ánimo de ofender.

Sonreí sin quitar la vista de mi trabajo.

—Faltaba más.

—Es sólo que siempre estais presumiendo de ser capaces de hacer todo tipo de trabajos pesados con esos cuernos que lleváis. Dos de mis mejores amigas son unicornios, y sé a ciencia cierta que levantar mucho peso con magia puede darle a un poni un terrible dolor de cabeza. Creo que es bueno que se esté controlando usted. Tan solo me hubiera gustado haber tenido la oportunidad de ayudarla antes.

—Oh, señorita Applejack... —Le sonreí mientras daba los últimos toques a la madera con mi hachuela—. Créame. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

—Si insiste. ¿Está lista para poner la viga en su sitio?

—¿Le importa guiarme?

—¡Claro que no!

Tomé aliento, tensé mis músculos, y canalicé un haz de magia con mi cuerno. Lentamente, levanté la viga de madera y la hice levitar hasta la base rectangular que había construído. Con Applejack guiándome, coloqué cuidadosamente el tronco en su sitio de manera que sus muescas coincidieran con las de las vigas que ya estaban en su lugar.

—Ahí... ¡Ya lo tiene! ¡Yija! ¿Ve? ¡Encaja mucho mejor que las anteriores!

—Sí, ya me doy cuenta. —Exhalé bruscamente, ajustándome la sudadera y secando el sudor de mi cuello. Le mostré una sonrisa sincera—. Gracias, Applejack. No sé cómo lo habría hecho sin usted.

—Pfft. —Se encogió de hombros y se ajustó la bufanda—. Tan solo le doy un pequeño consejo y me lo agradece como si fuera su contratista o algo así. Me alegro de poder ayudarle, señorita Heartstrings. Y no se olvide de aplicar argamasa en las juntas de las vigas. Puedo enseñarle como se hace, si quiere. Mi padre era todo un experto en construir cabañas de madera, ¿sabe?

—¿En serio? —Inhalé ampliamente el frío aire otoñal y la miré dulcemente—. Si me permite preguntar, ¿tuvo algo que ver con la construcción de este pueblo?

—Es curioso que me haga esa pregunta, señorita. —El aliento que Applejack expulsaba salía en forma de vaho neblinoso mientras permanecía en el andamio de madera que había a mi lado. Juntas, acabamos de rellenar con argamasa la parte superior de las vigas de una de las paredes de la cabaña—. Muchos ponis no lo saben, pero el tamaño de Ponyville se triplicó mientras mi papá estaba vivo. Fue responsable de muchas de las decisiones que tomó el Concejo Municipal, incluyendo la expansión de proyectos de viviendas al norte del pueblo.

—¿De verdad? —Le dirigí una sonrisita mientras aplicaba más argamasa. Los copos de nieve empezaban a cubrir la lona azul que actuaba como techo provisional—. ¿Así que para él no todo eran manzanas, manzanas y más manzanas?

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué tienen de malo las manzanas?! —Me frunció el ceño brevemente mientras yo soltaba una risita tonta. Con una sonrisa apacible, dirigió su mirada a las invernales profundidades del bosque y dijo—: Mi papá creía que cada uno debía cuidar de sí mismo, pero sus creencias iban mucho más allá. Cada alma con la que se cruzaba era un poni que necesitaba ayuda, y no dejó de trabajar durante un segundo en toda su vida para asegurarse de que tenían la misma oportunidad de brillar que él. Creo que hubiera sido un buen alcalde... —Suspiró profundamente y dirigió sus verdes ojos al suelo— si el destino hubiera decidido sonreírles a él y a mamá.

—Lo siento —murmuré.

—Je. No se preocupe. —Me obsequió una sonrisa—. No me arrepiento de nada debido a que me enseñó todo lo que necesitaba saber para seguir apoyando a mi familia y seres queridos.

—Me parece usted una poni muy afortunada, Applejack —no pude evitar el farfullar. Mi trabajo se detuvo brevemente mientras soportaba una ola de escalofríos—. Saber a dónde perteneces, y aquellos a quienes perteneces...

—Mi papá solía decir "Estate segura siempre de que tienes unos buenos cimientos. El resto lleva su tiempo, pero funcionará sin problemas mientras los cimientos sean sólidos". —Me miró a los ojos después de pronunciar esas familiares palabras—. De la manera que yo lo veo, señorita Heartstrings, todos estamos juntos en esta vida. ¿Qué mejor manera de disfrutarla que asegurarse de hacer lo correcto? Ahora mismo no hay lugar al que pertenezca más que aquí, a su lado, ayudándola.

Exhalé suavemente, ajustándome las mangas de la sudadera, sintiendo el abrazo cálido de una chimenea en el fondo de mi mente.

—El mundo debería tener más ponis como usted, Applejack.

—Je... —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente—. No es para tanto, sólo hago lo que me enseñaron que era lo correcto. Hay montones de ponis mucho más amables que yo.

—¿Sí? —Me incliné hacia delante en el andamio y apliqué más argamasa—. ¿Como quién?

—Mira por ejemplo este poni. —Applejack me pasó otro ladrillo—. Granny Smith insiste en que es una yegua. Big Mac piensa que es una de las mulas del pueblo. En cualquier caso, nunca hemos llegado a verle el pelo; pero, quienquiera que sea, eso no le ha detenido para dejar cada sábado por la mañana en los últimos tres meses una cesta en nuestra puerta trasera.

—¿Oh? —Me deleité con el calor de una hoguera que había al lado del muro parcialmente acabado de la cabaña. Me acerqué a un recipiente con cemento, cogí algo de la pasta y la embadurné en el ladrillo antes de colocarlo en la alto de la creciente chimenea al norte de la casa—. ¿Qué tenía la cesta?

—Eso es lo más raro; dos barras de pan de molde, y todas la veces estaban bien calientes... ¡Cómo si nos hubieran llegado directamente desde una panadería!

—Je... —Sonreí plácidamente mientras colocaba los ladrillos más y más alto guiada por Applejack—. Alguien debe pensar que no tiene talento para hornear.

—¡Ja! Para nada. Aún así, nunca hemos logrado resolver quién de los habitantes del pueblo es el responsable, ni por qué lo hace en secreto. ¡Tampoco me puedo quejar! El pan está delicioso, y me ahorra el problema de tener que hornear el mío propio de forma regular. Más tiempo para trabajar en la granja, ¿no cree?

—No parece entonces que sea un regalo.

—Los mejores regalos suponen cosas que necesitamos, no cosas que queremos. —Exhaló un aliento vaporoso hacia el aire invernal y señaló hacia la creciente chimenea—. Por ejemplo, ¿quién en su sano juicio pasaría las Pascuas de la Armonía dando los toques finales a una cabaña de madera?

—Es culpa mía —murmuré—. Debería haberla acabado hace tiempo.

—Al menos está decidida en trabajar en ella. —Sonrió y me guiño un ojo—. Una buena ética del trabajo significa estar dispuesta a aprender mientras te dejas la piel.

—Debo darle las gracias, señorita Applejack —dije en tono agradable, limpiándome una mancha de argamasa de mi frente y sonriendo—. Esta chimenea se la debo a usted. Me alegro de haberla construido antes de que el invierno hubiera finalizado.

—Bueno, creo que todavía puede usarla para cuando venga una ola de frío —dijo Applejack mientras me pasaba otro par de clavos. Un mundo de nieve blanca y escarcha se extendía detrás de ella mientras permanecía en el andamio con su chaleco verde y su sombrero marrón—. Aún así, es una chimenea muy buena. Por ahora, lo mejor es que acabemos con el tejado.

—Muchas gracias, Applejack —gruñí mientras me concentraba, martillando las últimas placas de madera en lo alto de la cabaña—. Pero ya le he robado bastante tiempo. ¿No tiene usted semillas que plantar?

—Como si los otros ponis estuvieran despiertos a estas horas, je. —Miró hacia arriba con sus ojos verdes—. Cada cosa a su tiempo, o eso creo —dijo mientras echaba una mirada al centro de Ponyville por encima de las desnudas copas de los árboles—. El invierno estará recogido mañana por la mañana, pero todavía nos esperan unas semanas frías de primavera. Sería una pena que no tuviera su casa acabada para entonces.

—Usted debe ser un poni muy importante en el pueblo, ¿verdad? —Le sonreí mientras martillaba algunas placas más—. Imagino que todos los granjeros le estarán muy agradecidos cada primavera por quitar la nieve de sus campos.

—Je... Soy bastante buena ladrando órdenes, si eso es lo que quiere decir. —Applejack sonrió con una chispa de orgullo—. Pero con mucho gusto dejaría el megáfono a un lado y cogería el arado si eso significara hacer las cosas a tiempo por una vez.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Applejack suspiró.

—Sólo que cada año Ponyville se retrasa con la Recogida del Invierno, y tiene mucho que ver con que muy pocos ponis son tan madrugadores como usted y yo.

—Hmmm... —Coloqué el último clavo de una placa y la miré—. A mí me parece que os hace falta algo de organización.

—Por mucho que compartiera su opinión, lo único que puedo hacer es asegurarme de que los campos queden despejados y sembrados. Puede que no lo hagamos a tiempo, pero le puedo asegurar que se hará de forma precisa.

—Es usted muy emprendedora, Applejack —le dije con una sonrisa. Con un breve escalofrío, me ajusté la sudadera y exclamé—: Usted es el tipo de yegua que echa un casco a cada poni con el que se cruza. Mientras esa sea su principal preocupación, ¿qué importa un poco de retraso? ¿De veras cree que es sólo la tierra lo que necesita una "Recogida"? Los ponis deben vivir en esa tierra también.

—Hmmm... supongo que es una buena forma de verlo. —Applejack se rascó la barbilla—. Aún así —exhaló—, daría cualquier cosa por llegar a tiempo aunque fuera por una vez.

—Bueno, ¡tal vez pueda ayudar este año! —Dejé el martillo y me giré para mirarla—. Eso si no le importa que una extraña participe en la labor, claro está.

—Je... —Applejack me dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad—. Nunca serás una extraña mientras tengas un espíritu trabajador y cuatro buenos cascos para guiarlo.

—¿Eso es un dicho de su padre?

—Es mío, aunque mentiría si dijera que no me inspiró. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Así que, creo que deberíamos conseguirte un chaleco o algo.

—Depende. —me pasé un casco por mi crin y sonreí ante el gélido aire—. ¿Los tenéis de color canela?

—¿Para qué son las estacas de madera? —Levanté la mirada de la fila de plantones que se alzaban de tierra—. El poni de la tienda de jardinería no logró explicármelo bien.

Applejack caminaba al lado de las filas de retoños de manzano.

—Son para asegurarse de que los árboles crecen erguidos. Los esquejes no están preparados para crecer rectos porque no tienen la sujeción de las raíces. Usando las estacas durante la infancia del árbol te aseguras de que no se tuerzan o algo peor.

Le sonreí. Una bandada de pájaros pió musicalmente sobre nuestras cabezas, volando bajo y dispersando las verdes hojas que rodeaban el iluminado claro en el que se erguía mi nueva cabaña.

—Debe de ser toda una eminencia en temas sobre manzanos.

—Tan solo desearía que ellos mismos supieran la mitad de lo que sé yo. La vida sería mucho más fácil si los árboles se plantaran bien ellos solos.

—¿Dónde estaría la gracia entonces?

—Eso es lo que intento decirle siempre a mi hermano, Big Mac. —Caminó conmigo por el verde patio repleto de hierba fresca—. Una primavera nos convenció para que empezáramos a plantar peras. Todavía tengo pesadillas sobre lo que pasó al verano siguiente —murmuró con un ligero escalofrío—. Desde entonces acordamos que yo sería la empresaria de la familia, no él. Jejeje.

—Supongo que haría mejor de mascota —dije guiñándole un ojo.

—Uff. —Resopló y miró hacia arriba—. Podría preguntarle a la mitad de las yeguas del pueblo y creo que estarían completamente de acuerdo con usted. No hay bastantes palos en el mundo para ahuyentarlo, lo juro por Celestia.

—Dígame, hablando de verano. —Alcé la mirada hacia la parte delantera de mi cabaña—, ¿podría darme algún consejo para añadir un pequeño techo de madera en la parte delantera?

—¿Como un porche o algo así?

—Sí —dije afirmando con la cabeza—. Este pueblo es mucho más bello que el lugar de donde me mudé, y no me importaría pasar algunas tardes aquí sentada. —Me encogí de hombros—. Además, nunca se sabe cuando puede empezar a llover.

Applejack levantó la mirada de la chimenea. Su cuerpo se hizo un ovillo bajo la manta de lana mientras me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sin embargo, me resulta muy curioso. —Su voz era como un suave murmullo, oyéndose apenas bajo el rugido de la tormenta que golpeaba los muros de la cabaña—. ¿Qué está haciendo una _música_ como usted en las afueras del pueblo? La mayor parte de los artistas viven por el centro de Ponyville. Me parece una auténtica pena que una poni tan amable como usted habite en un lugar tan solitario como este.

—Créame. —Respiré tranquilamente, compartiendo el calor de las llamas con ella—, no estoy tan sola como usted cree.

—¿Tiene muchos visitantes?

—Oh... Hay veces que sí. —Le sonreí—. Una amiga en particular tiene la costumbre de pasarse por aquí con frecuencia.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo se llama? Apostaría a que la conozco.

Suspiré mientras adoptaba una cara fría y melancólica.

—No. Desafortunadamente no la conocerá.

—Bueno, es un alivio saber que no está completamente sola. Después de todo, tiene usted una cabaña muy acogedora. —Me sonrió mientras miraba una vez más el suave tono rojo del fuego—. Debe ser tremendamente tranquilo.

—Sí. Mucho.

—¿Le importa si le pregunto como se gana la vida?

—¿Cómo me gano la vida? —repetí mientras miraba las filas de instrumentos que colgaban de las paredes—. Yo... vivo. Vivo para vivir de forma feliz, para componer música que acompañe a la belleza que admiro, para registrar lo que es triste y lo que se ha perdido, pues las cosas tristes en la vida son simples sombras del calor y la alegría que, frecuentemente, tanto nos cuesta reconocer. —Me ajusté las mangas grises de mi sudadera y sonreí—. Pero nunca estoy demasiado ocupada. Soy una poni que escucha, Applejack, y con mucha frecuencia, me gusta lo que escucho, porque, ¿qué sentido tiene odiar los pocos y apreciados tesoros que se nos dan? Me ha tomado mucho tiempo descubrir con lo que he sido bendecida. Pero estoy agradecida por ese tiempo. Es como construir una casa: aprendes más sobre el proceso mientras eriges los muros y el tejado por primera vez. Una vez están acabados, no son un proyecto de tu propio trabajo solamente. Al final, una casa es como una extensión de ti misma, algo que no podría existir sin los cimientos fundados por aquellos que te importan. —Cerré mis ojos y exhalé plácidamente—. Cuando estoy viviendo aquí, todos mis amigos recién descubiertos están viviendo conmigo, así que este lugar es algo permanente... como una memoria que nunca se olvida. ¿Cómo podría un poni llamar a eso solitario?

No esperaba una respuesta a mis sinceras palabras, pero tampoco esperaba un completo silencio. Mientras pasaban los segundos, el brillo de las llamas creció débilmente en mis párpados. Sentí un frío golpe de viento por la cabaña, aunque no había ni una sola ventana abierta. Cuando abrí los ojos, vi un vapor neblinoso escapándose de mis labios. Con un inevitable castañeo de mis dientes, miré hacia un lado.

—¿Applejack...?

Se estaba rascando la frente con un casco, tambaleándose ante una breve sensación de mareo. En cuanto volvió en sí, sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos.

—Pero ¿qué diablos...? —De la confusión pasó rápidamente al pánico en cuanto observó sus extraños alrededores, sintiendo los pliegues de la manta de lana como si fueran los de una camisa de fuerza—. Por Celestia, ¿dónde...?

—Applejack...

—¡Ah! —Emitió un pequeño grito y se levantó de un salto, casi tropezando con la cesta que contenía la muñeca de Apple Bloom—. ¿Q-qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¡¿Por qué tengo la crin mojada...?! —Empezó a temblar, como la frágil alma que ella una vez sacó fuera de un granero viejo y olvidado—. ¡Ooh, rayos! Seguro que me desmayé bajo la lluvia, ¿verdad?

—Por favor. —Me levanté y alcé dos cascos—. Cálmese...

—Siento ser una carga, señorita. Esto es tan... —Se mordió el labio y pasó un casco por su mojado flequillo, temblando como una hoja. Nunca había visto a Applejack tan asustada. Inmediatamente quise abrazarla. Ningún poni debería sentir como el peso del mundo se derrumba sobre sus hombros; ningún poni excepto yo. Si la cabaña se hubiera reducido a polvo a nuestro alrededor, apostaría a que se hubiera asustado menos—. ¿Cómo pude haberme desmayado en mitad de la tormenta? —su voz temblaba, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo que no era digno que yo presenciara—. ¿Qué me sucede? Yo nunca... nunca...

—Applejack... escúchame... —Me acerqué a ella y puse mis cascos sobre sus hombros, forzándola a que me mirara—. Eres una yegua muy fuerte. Pero requiere mucha fuerza el confiar en otros ponis, así que confía en mí. Todo está bien. La lluvia te sorprendió fuera y yo te traje aquí dentro. —Le sonreí de todo corazón, tratando de reemplazar el calor que había perdido cuando se alejó de la chimenea—. Mi casa es tu casa.

Lentamente, los temblores de Applejack se disiparon, como pasaba siempre con los míos... y en muchas ocasiones gracias a ella. Tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza mientras sus labios empezaban a formar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Reconozco que eso ha sonado muy bien.

—Por supuesto —le contesté con una sonrisa mientras la acomodaba de nuevo ante la chimenea para que pudiera deleitarse con el calor—. Soy música después de todo. —Coloqué la manta encima de los hombros de la confusa yegua, calmándola aún más mientras la tormenta arreciaba fuera—. ¿Y tú? ¿Vendes naranjas?

Applejack parpadeó. Primero salió como un balbuceo, pero pronto estalló en carcajadas como la poni que me enseñó a blandir un hacha. Pronto, su respiración se normalizó—. Ejem... Así que, emm, ¿cómo te llamas? Es una pena no conocer a la poni que ha sido tan hospitalaria conmigo.

—Lyra —dije asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza—. Lyra Heartstrings.

—Lyra —repitió mientras sus ojos observaban maravillados los instrumentos musicales que habían sobre nosotros—. Es un nombre muy bonito...

—Hmmm... Eso suelen decirme.

Hablamos durante dos horas y media, en las cuales Applejack no me olvidó. No podía haber estado más agradecida. La mayor parte de lo que me dijo eran historias que ya había escuchado antes. Historias que escuché durante los meses en los que sonsaqué delicadamente la información a varios prototipos amnésicos de cara pecosa con los que tuve la fortuna de cruzarme. En ningún momento consideré interrumpir sus anécdotas, no importa lo familiares que me sonaran. En la vida, las melodías más dulces son las que estás dispuesta a escuchar una y otra vez. Ningún tocadiscos podía hacer justicia a Applejack. Ella era una sinfonía que había tenido la fortuna de escuchar en varias ocasiones, y todas ellas pedían una repetición.

La tormenta había cesado. A regañadientes, le ayudé a recoger sus cosas. Mientras se colocaba su gorro, le preparé la cesta con el juguete de Apple Bloom. Se la di y se marchó. Una pequeña parte de mí sentía como si finalmente hubiera descubierto a mi hermana mayor, para que justo después partiera hacia un largo viaje.

Observé desde el patio enfrente de mi cabaña como Applejack se alejaba caminando por el lodo con dificultad. Tal y como esperaba, hubo un momento en el que se detuvo; justo antes de tomar la curva. Seguí observando, pues había algo que rondaba en la mente de Applejack además de simple amnesia. Vi como sacudía la cesta entre sus cascos, como si le extrañara lo mucho que pesaba. Rápidamente, desenvolvió las telas que mantenían seco el contenido. Lo siguiente que vi fue una expresión de sorpresa que ningún pintor podría hacer justicia. Alargó un casco hacia la cesta, pues junto a la muñeca de Apple Bloom habían dos barras de pan frescas, todavía humeantes y crujientes.

Los labios de Applejack se fruncieron. Murmuraron unas palabras de asombro mientras escrutaba el horizonte. Vió árboles, barro, un neblinoso arcoiris e incluso una peculiar cabaña de madera, pero no logró verme.

Yo ya estaba dentro, acurrucada bajo las mantas que habían enfrente de la chimenea mientras daba los toques finales al "Treno de la Noche". Pronto tendría la parte instrumental finalizada, y el último paso antes de la mágica actuación sería adquirir más ingredientes que me sirvieran como protección. Recordé lo que pasó durante mi último experimento. Un gélido escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, así que me acerqué más a las llamas.

Pero entonces sentí los pliegues de la sudadera alrededor de mi cuerpo, como si fuera un abrazo fraternal eterno, dándome mucha más calidez que lo que cualquier leño ardiente pudiera darme. Una noche más, logré dormirme con una sonrisa en la boca en vez de con lágrimas en los ojos. No me preocupé por las cenizas que se desperdigaban más allá de la chimenea. A fin de cuentas, tenía unos buenos cimientos.

No sé cuánto me llevara encontrar el camino a casa, pero mientras viva, nunca se me acabarán los vecinos.


End file.
